Orange And Orange Doesn't Mean Love
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Trouble for Mr. and Mrs High School, there is a new girl in School. First attempt at a chaptered story. Mature for language, mature situations and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: She Kicks Ass too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 1: **She Kicks Ass Too

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

It was a typical day at Karakura High, the popular kids gathered together outside the front entrance of the school as they always did before it began. Everyday they would stand there and talk amongst themselves and occasionally make fun of the not so popular student as they walked by.

The popular kids consisted of Keigo Asano, who was the comedian of the group, and could always make them laugh, usually though it wasn't on purpose. They would laugh at him because he would continuously strike out with every girl he would hit on. The next member of the group was Mizuiro Kojima he was very calm and collected and much better with the ladies, especially the older ones. Yasutoro Sado, is much taller than anyone else in the group and even the school for that matter. He is very strong, but will never fight on his own behalf. Another member of the group was Tatsuki Arisawa she can be described as a Tomboy and is very good at sports. Tatsuki is best friends with the two most popular kids in school Ichigo Kurosaki and his girlfriend Orihime Inoue or Mr. and Mrs. High School as most call them.

Ichigo is very handsom, tall, muscular, and unlike most of the students at Karakura he has a full head of orange hair. Most students find Ichigo rather mysterious because he doesn't talk very much, he has a constant scowl and when you look into his fiery eyes you can see pain and heartache. Ichigo is a very passionate person and would do anything for his family and friends, this combined with his brute strength and of course his orange hair is what usually gets him into fights. Ichigo dates the most beautiful girl in school, the girl all girls want to be, and all guys want to be with.

Orihime has orange hair just like Ichigo, which is why most people think they are perfect for each other. She has very large breasts, which you will find every boy staring at when Ichigo isn't around. Orihime being the attention whore she is makes sure she sticks them out just for them. Orihime is for the most part a big ditz, but does very well in school. She has loved Ichigo for a long time and it took just as long for her to get him, but finally he gave in and said yes, and they have been together for almost a year now.

Keigo had his eyes on the beautiful girl walking towards the door, "hey there sexy thing, what's up?"

She rolls her eyes at him and says "never Keigo, leave me alone" as she walks right by him.

The other popular kids standing with him double over in laughter, the rest of the group has joined them at this point, it was like they knew Keigo was about to strike out again. The rest of the group is Uryu Ishida, Chizuru Honshou, Kunieda Ryou, and Michiru Ogawa.

The bell rings and all the kids start walking inside, Ichigo didn't follow he stayed with his back leaning up against the wall and looking off into space.

Orihime notcied Ichigo wasn't by her side "Ichigo come on the bell rang, we have to get to first period."

Ichigo snapped out of it "Oh right, I will be in, in a minute."

"OK hurry up, I miss you already." Blows a kiss and walks to her classroom.

Ichigo mutters under his breath 'ya ya, whatever' and stays in his same spot, he just relaxes and doesn't think of too much, he just didn't want to be with all of those people at the moment. Ichigo tends to get irritated quickly with all of the drama, and his girlfriends constant nagging, that sometimes he just has to take sometime to himself before school starts.

Off in the distance Ichigo sees a pretty girl walking to school in a pretty fast pace with two boys following right behind her. Ichigo looks at his watch and thinks to himself 'Hmm.. they must think they are late, the bell only just rang.' Ichigo keeps watching the kids and sees the two boys catch up and corner the girl up against the fence. This really gets Ichigo's attention, he stands up a bit in order to get a better look, he sees that the boys are touching her hair and rubbing her arms, and they keep getting closer to her, then he sees her back away and push their hand's off of her. Ichigo thinks that the girl might be in trouble so he starts walking towards her hears her saying "no, please, leave me alone."

Ichigo runs towards her in order to help. One high kick to the back of the head, the first guy falls hard to the ground and gets one more kick to the stomach and writhes in pain. The second guy turns around and gets a hard uppercut right to the face, which didn't knock him down so he got two more hard punches and a kick which took his legs right out from under him.

"That'll show you, punks!" Turning to the girl "Are you ok?"

"Ya I am fine, thank you so much, I didn't know what they were going to do to me."

Hearing a noise behind them they turn around quickly "what you want some too.?"

Ichigo looks wide eyed with jaw open at the tiny girl who just took out two huge guys with a couple of quick kicks and punches "No, no, I just saw this girl in trouble and I was coming to help."

"No need, I got this, those boys were nothing for me."

"That was incredible, especially for a little midget like you."

With a serious tone in her voice she responds, "what did you say?"

Ichigo repeats, not knowing what he had just done, "that was incredible especially for a little midget like you."

The girl jumps at him wrapping one arm around his neck pulling him down and starts punching him in his stomach. Punch..."Never" Punch... "Call" Punch... "Me" Punch... "That" Punch... "Again" Punch...

"Alright, Alright I am sorry." Ichigo responds cowardly.

"Apology accepted." The girl turns away and helps the other girl gather her things so she can get to class.

Ichigo rubs his stomach, "damn girl, you got one mean right hook."

The two start walking back to school "are you new here?"

"Yup, this is my first day here."

"Your first day and you have already been in a fight, I like it." Ichigo laughs.

"Ya I guess, I wasn't looking for a fight I just saw that poor girl in trouble."

"Me too, I was on my way to help her and then I saw that you had it covered."

"I lived in a rough neighborhood, if you wanted to protect yourself, you learned to fight."

"Hmm... I see" Ichigo says as he stops in front of the classroom and points. "oh are you in this science class too?"

The girl looks at the paper "Yup, first period, Science Room 204"

The two approach the door Ichigo extends his arm out for a shake, "Im Ichigo."

"Im Rukia." She shakes his hand as they walk in the room disrupting the class.

The teacher says, "Ichigo, you are late, why?"

"I was helping someone out," he responds.

"Oh, Ok I trust you, who is your friend?"

"Oh, right this is Rukia, it is her first day."

Ichigo sits in his desk, Rukia hands the teacher her paperwork. "Ok Rukia, go sit down in the seat in front of Ichigo"

Orihime gives Rukia the evil eye as she walks to her seat, Rukia didn't notice though because she was looking at Ichigo because she was embarrassed for interrupting the class. Once Rukia is seated, the teacher begins speaking again about the topic of the day, which was 'Hydrogen Bonds.' Orhime slaps Ichigo's arm, so he will look at her and she points to Rukia and shrugs her shoulders with a 'who the hell is she' expression on her face. Ichigo just shrugs his shoulders back and whispers "dunno" and looks away. The rest of the class Orihime is just fuming that her guy was with another girl.

After class the group gets together again before the next one starts. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and introduced her to the gang, and told them all about how she took out two guys like noting. During this time Orihime was getting more and more jealous, she stood as close to Ichigo as she could wrapped her arms around his arms and laid her head on his shoulder in a 'he's mine, bitch' fashion. Rukia saw the girl eyeing her this time, and gave her a 'what the hell is your problem' look and looked away as she continued talking to Ichigo and the rest of the group. The bell rang and Ichigo started walking towards his class.

"Baby, aren't you going to walk me to my class?"

"Umm.. no why would I?

"Because you are my boyfriend, duh!"

"Orihime I have to get to English, I don't have time."

"Oh, you have English too, what room?" Rukia asked.

"Room 317" Ichigo responded.

"Oh, me too!"

"See ya later Orihime."

Orihime just turned and walked away she was seriously fuming now. 'That bitch is going to have the entire next class with Ichigo, she better not even try anything, does she even know who I am?' She said to herself.

The next bell rang and Orihime ran to Ichigo's English class as fast as she could, trying to make sure she could see Ichigo and make sure he wasn't with that new slut. The bad news was, he was with her and he was smiling too. She was going to fix this situation; she was going to make him forget about that other girl. She walked up to Ichigo stepped in between the two, pushed Ichigo into the locker, grabbed his shirt pulled him down and gave him a deep, heavy, passionate kiss. Ichigo did forget about Rukia for a second, but who could blame him with a seductive kiss like that. But, he only forgot for a quick second until out of the corner of his eye he saw her walking away, and he got a little sad inside. Ichigo liked this girl, she was different, fun and she could fight, that was so cool.

Ichigo broke the kiss, "Orihime what the hell, we are in school."

In a oh so sweet tone, because she had won "Oh, I am sorry Ichigo I just missed you that is all."

"I know I am sorry." He gave her a hug to assure her everything was okay all while still watching Rukia walk further and further down the hallway.

"It's ok baby, let's go to lunch" Orihime responds.

They get their lunch and meet up with their friends on the school rooftop. Rukia is already there, this made Ichigo smile, but she was talking with Keigo, which cannot be a good thing. The two get closer and Ichigo heard Keigo telling Rukia all about himself and how wonderful he is and how the two should get together sometime. Ichigo casually walks up to Keigo and gives him a smack on the head and says "Keigo leave the poor girl alone, just because she is knew her, does not mean she is stupid enough to go out with you."

"Ichigo! Come on, why you always got to blow up my stop?" Keigo yells as he stomps up and down and throws a fit.

Rukia smiles and says, "thanks."

"Awww.. Rukia come on I thought we had a connection!" Keigo continued to yell.

"Sorry Keigo I don't think so." Rukia responded as she walked away to look over the edge of the building.

Once again the group laughed at him as he rolled around crying about his lost love. Ichigo walked over to Rukia,

"So what do you think?"

"It is very pretty here, everyone is so nice."

"Ya it is allright I guess."

"So what is your next class?" Ichigo asked.

"Algebra III and then Gym"

"Oh, no way we have all four classes together."

Then the bell rang "Allright I will show you to our next class."

Orhime wondering if she will be with Ichigo again asks in her nice voice, "Oi, Rukia what is you next class?"

Rukia responded "Umm.. Algebra III and then Gym."

"Oh you are in Ichigo's next classes?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and back to Orihime, "Ya I guess so."

Orihime responded trying to act confident and like nothing was bothering her this time, "that is great, he will be able to show you the ropes."

"Ya that will be great."

"See you guys later."

"Tatsuki I don't like that they have all four classes together."

"Who?"

Getting ever the more frustrated, "what do you mean who? Ichigo and Rukia obviously."

"Oh, why?"

"I dunno, he likes her, he talks with her already and he has only known her for like two minutes, have you ever known Ichigo to do that?"

"That is true, but Ichigo is your boyfriend, he wouldn't do that to you with a girl he has known for two minutes."

Orhime flips her hair with an 'Im the shit' attitude "true, and why would he give up this?" She moves her hands up and down her body, "for that? She is tiny, no curves and flat chested, ick!"

Tatsuki just rolled her eyes.

The final class is over Orhime waits for Ichigo to meet her outside as always so he can walk her home. "Ichigo are you ready to walk me home?"

"Oh, I am sorry Orihime I meant to tell you that earlier, my dad said I have to go home right after school, he has something important to tell me, so I can't walk you home today. I will see you tomorrow." He places a light kiss on her forehead and starts walking home.

Orhime pouts and folds her arms under her massive chest, and starts the walk home on her own. Ichigo starts his walk home too and thinks to himself 'what could that old pervert have to tell me now, what is so god damn important we need to have a family meeting, this is ridiculous.' He shrugs off his thoughts when he sees Rukia on her walk home too.

"Oi, Rukia, wait up!" Ichigo yells.

"Oh hey Ichigo, what's up?"

"Noting much just on my way home, you." Ichigo responds.

"Oh, me too." Rukia looks at the small piece of paper in front of her following the directions to her new house.

"So did you like school, I mean besides that fight you were in?" Ichigo laughed.

"Ya, it was alright, I gotta say though the fight was the best part." Rukia responded.

"Me too, I have never seen any girl fight like that, it was incredible."

"Thank you, thank you!" Rukia bowed. Ichigo laughed at her, infact he seemed to be smiling the whole time he has been with her.

"Oh, wait I am here!" Rukia responded.

Ichigo looked at her and then looked at the house in front of him with a confused look and said, "you are where?"

"Im home." Rukia responded.

"Umm.. I think you are a little lost, because I am the one that is home, let me see that map."

Ichigo looked at the map and immediately noticed the handwriting it was his fathers and the home location said Kurosaki Clinic.

Rukia stood on her tippy toes and pointed to the map and said "See Kurosaki Clinic, I am home."

"Rukia I am Kurosaki!"

"Huh?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my fathers clinic and home, why do you have this and why do you think this is your home?"


	2. Chapter 2: Third Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters

**Title of Chapter 2: **Third Daughter

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

_Recap of first chapter: Ichigo and Rukia meet for the first time as she takes out two huge guys in an instant. They have all four classes together and this makes Ichigo's girlfriend Orihime extremely jealous. While walking home together Rukia shows Ichigo her new home and Ichigo realizes she is pointing to his home._

"Ichigo I am a foreign exchange student, and this is the family I am staying with."

"What, my Dad never said anything about this."

"I don't know what to tell you, I have been speaking with your Dad for the last month setting this all up, I am going to be living with you for a little while."

The two walk into the house, Ichigo is welcomed with a swift kick to the forehead and falls to floor.

"Oh, and this must be the beautiful Rukia Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to finally put a face to the voice." Isshin says.

Rukia's cheeks blush at his comment "Yes Sir I am, it is a pleasure to finally meet you too."

Isshin looks to his son on the floor "Ichigo this is what I wanted to talk to you about today."

Ichigo hops up off the floor in anger and yells "what do you mean you were going to talk to me about it today? She is already here, don't you think you should have talked to me about it before she got here, I think it is a little late now old man."

Isshin laughs and says "ya I guess it is. Rukia your stuff has already arrived and we have moved it up to your new bedroom, Ichigo show her to her room."

Ichigo huffed and tried to sound angry, "which room is hers, and don't think I am not going to give you shit for this later." Ichigo wasn't angry though, he was actually happy.

Isshin responded " ya whatever son, her room is right next to yours."

Ichigo shows Rukia to her room, "do you need any help?"

Rukia looks around at all the boxes, "umm… yea I guess I could use some help."

The two start going through the boxes.

"So, this must be why we have all the same classes together." Ichigo said

"Ya, my guardian said I would have the same classes as the child of the person I was living with." Rukia responded.

Ichigo laughed "and you didn't put two and two together that it might be me that you were living with? We did discuss that we had all four classes together."

Rukia looked up from her boxes and thought about the question and laughed "nope, didn't even cross my mind to be honest. I mean, I guess I figured whoever it was would find me."

"Ya well, maybe I would have, if I even knew. Damn that stupid whack job, I wonder why he wouldn't tell me."

"I don't know, maybe he thought you would have fought him on it."

Ichigo laughed again, "I probably would have."

Rukia started to get a little sad and said, "what, do you not want me here?"

"No, no, no, I am glad you are here now! You are cool and I like you, but I am just saying I probably would have fought him in the beginning for trying to bring another person into this house. We have people in and out all the time it is irritating."

"Oh I see."

"So how did all this happen, how did you get stuck with us?"

"Well after my mother and father died, I spent several years living with my much older sister Hisana in as I told you earlier a really, really bad area, and I was starting to do stupid stuff. Hisana wanted better for me so she looked into getting me in school here, apparently she knows your father somehow, and so she called him to see what he could do to get me into Karakura High. He just said he would take me in as a sort of foreign exchange student type thing."

"Oh I see, well I am glad to have you here Rukia."

"Thanks Ichigo, that means a lot."

Ichigo opens up one box of CDs and puts them on the shelf, he smiles when he sees all the different genres of music. Then he opens another big box of them and puts them on the shelf too. Then two more boxes, "Jeeze Rukia, you sure do have a lot of CDs."

Rukia smiled and walked over to the shelf, "Ya, music is my life, it is my getaway, I pretty much listen to music all day everyday."

Ichigo liked that about her, music did the same thing for him. "Wow, you have every type of music country, rock, rap, classic, jazz. You have everything from AC/DC to Eminem, Frank Sinatra to Louie Armstrong. Rukia this is amazing I have never seen a collection as extensive as this."

Ichigo grabbed the Beastie Boys CD and put it in the CD player so they could listen to some music as they got her room set up. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh hysterically as she danced and sang every word to "She's Crafty"

"She's crafty - she's gets around

She's crafty - she's always down

She's crafty - she's got a gripe

She's crafty - and she's just my type

She's crafty"

"Rukia, you are something else, I have never met a girl like you." Ichigo said.

They had just finished setting up her room when Yuzu yelled up to them that dinner was ready. They walked downstairs and sat at the table. Isshin introduces Rukia to the twins Yuzu and Karin and they all begin talking like they had been together as a family forever. Ichigo tells Isshin the story about how he first met Rukia this morning.

Isshin ran over to his poster of Masaki, Ichigo's mother and yells "Oh Masaki you will not believe it, I have found us a third daughter and she is great! Oh how I love her."

Rukia just smiled and asked his kids "is he always like this?"

Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu all roll their eyes and in unison say "yes!"

Rukia just laughed and said "I think I am going to like it here."

After dinner Ichigo and Rukia go up to Ichigo's room and start their homework. Soon after that Orihime calls.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Orihime."

Orhime excited says, "So what was the big news?"

Ichigo excited about the current situation responds in a very happy and enthusiastic voice, "You know the new girl Rukia?"

Orhime not as exicted and in more of an inquistive tone says "Uh huh."

"Well she is going to be living with us, my Dad took her in as like a foreign exchange student thing."

"What? She is going to be living with you?" She yelled.

"Ya, what is wrong? My dad knows Rukia's sister Hisana and told her that we would take care of her, and put her in a better school."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

Ichigo walks out of the room "what is wrong?"

"You are going to be living with that new slut, that's what is wrong."

"Orihime relax, it's not like she is sleeping in my bed with me! She has her own room, and wait did you just call her slut? You know nothing about her."

"Ya, well I know enough."

"If you are going to be ridiculous I am going to hang up, you know I hate it when you say stupid shit about people you know nothing about."

"See look you are already picking her over me."

"No, you are just judging someone you know nothing about, I would do it for anyone else too."

"Whatever."

"Orihime, you are talking like I can do something about this situation. I can't my Dad took her in, he is happy she is here and there is nothing I can do about it, so you are just going to need to get over it."

"Fine, I guess you are right. I guess I am just a bit jealous, she has all the same classes as you and now she is living with you. I want to be able to be with you that much, it isn't fair."

"Well, I will just make sure I make more time for my baby."

"Allright, sounds good, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Anything for my girl! I have to go now though, homework beckons."

"Talk with you tomorrow, bye Ichigo."

"Bye."

Ichigo walked back to his bedroom and sees Rukia laying on her belly on his bed with her legs and head swinging back and forth to the song playing on her iPod. He couldn't help but think how cute she was; in fact he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. She was short and small but had a stunning curvy figure and a firm butt; she also had the milkiest skin, which her black hair complemented nicely. Rukia turns around and looks at Ichigo standing in the doorway and as she takes off her headphones and turns to talk to him, he notices those eyes. Her eyes the most gorgeous he had ever seen, they were a beautiful shade of violet and blue.

"So is Orihime your girlfriend?" Rukia breaks the silence and awkwardness of Ichigo checking her out, which she totally noticed by the way.

Ichigo walks into the room and sits at his desk turning his chair around facing towards her, "yes."

"Oh, that is nice, you are lucky she is really beautiful." Rukia responded.

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"So, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Oh, I guess about a year now."

"Wow that is a long time."

"You're telling me."

"What, trouble in paradise?"

"Oh no, its not that, it has just been a long time and she can get on my nerves sometimes. She thinks she is better than everybody, and doesn't hesitate to voice it."

"Well, Ichigo she is better than everybody! She is absolutely stunning and she has tits the size of my head!"

Ichigo burst out in laughter; he shook his head up and down "that she does."

"I don't think she likes me very much, she kept giving me the evil eye all day."

"She is just threatened by you, especially now that I just told her you are living with me."

"Oh great, I forgot all about her not knowing, shit, she is going to kick my ass isn't she?"

Ichigo chuckled, "After what I saw today, I think if she tried she would be the one in trouble."

After they stopped laughing Ichigo said "No, don't worry I already spoke to her about it she is fine."

"Oh, good, allright I think I am going to go to bed now."

"Allright goodnight Rukia."

"Ichigo can I take a shower first I feel gross from setting up my room all day."

"Ya of course you can, bathroom is across the hall and towels are in the linen closet right by the door."

"Thanks."

Rukia went off and took her shower and then went to bed. Ichigo finished his homework and then changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and laid on his bed and thought about the day and how he had actually had fun for a change. He liked this girl, she was beautiful, funny, smart and wasn't like the other snobby, bitchy girls at school. He thought about how he was glad his father hadn't asked him if she could come here, because he would have said no, and he would not have met her, he is going to have to thank his father someday for this, then he then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Body Movin'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 3: **Body Movin'

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

Recap: Rukia is living with the Kurosaki's, so she can attend a good school. Orihime is super jealous of Rukia, and Ichigo really likes her.

Today was Friday and it was Rukia's second day at school and she was excited to go, she liked it there, it was much better than her old school. She was up two hours earlier than anyone else. Finally it was about the time Ichigo should have been up, but he wasn't. Rukia sat on her bed kicking her feet back and forth while she looked at her watch waiting for him to get up.

"Okay I am not waiting for him anymore."

She walked out of her room to go wake him up and saw Isshin sneaking to Ichigo's room. Rukia was confused and said, "Mr. Kurosaki what are doing?"

Isshin whispered, "oh, well when Ichigo is not up on time, I have to do my fatherly duties and wake him up."

"But, why are you sneaking and whispering?" Rukia whispered back.

"Oh, I wake him up with an elbow drop to the back."

Rukia's eyes lit up, "can I help too?"

Isshin hugged Rukia as tight as he could, "I always want the girls to help, but they never do, I would love for you to come."

Together they counted softly "1, 2, 3." They both busted threw the door and ran to Ichigo's bed jumped up and came down with a hard elbow to his sleeping body.

Ichigo curled up into a ball to shield himself from anymore pain and yelled "what the hell old man?"

"Oh it wasn't just me this time, Rukia helped!" Isshin yelled back.

"Rukia, come on! This is expected from him, not you."

"Well, I have been up for two hours waiting for you to get up so you could walk me to school." Rukia yelled.

"You could have came in here and got me, not attacked me!" Ichigo laughed.

"Well… I guess I will remember that for next time." She said.

Ichigo yelled at the two goof balls, "get out!" Once the two were gone, he got out of bed, scratched his head and thought 'man, she fits right in here.' Ichigo got dressed and went downstairs to find Rukia. Rukia had her iPod out with one head phone in her ear and the other in Karin's they were holding hands and dancing. He couldn't believe he was seeing his sister act like this. She is always so glum, and angry but here she was, happy and dancing.

"Ichigo, have you ever heard this song? It is great, Rukia who is this again?"

"Aerosmith and Run DMC, Walk this way." Rukia responded.

Ichigo just watched, he loved seeing his sister happy, it had been so long. "Ok, guys sorry to break it up, but we have to go now."

Rukia hopped up doing her air guitar move, landing on her knees, leaned her head back and stuck her tongue out like she was Steven Tyler, and sang

"walk this way,

talk this way,

just gimme a kiss"

Ichigo and Karin doubled over in laughter, and Rukia rolled on the ground laughing. Karin said, "Rukia you are something else, I am glad you are here."

Ichigo was laughing so hard he could barely get out, but he said "me too!"

Once they stopped laughing Ichigo and Rukia left the house and started walking to school. They got to school and there they were, the whole gang sitting outside the school door as usual.

Orihime had already told the group how Rukia would be living with Ichigo and she was calm and collected when she told her friends, confident in her relationship because of what Ichigo had said last night, that was until she saw the two walking up together talking and laughing. Orihime at that point wanted to run up to Rukia and pull her hair out. She forgot all about what Ichigo had told her, she was pissed and she hated them living together, she hated this whole situation.

Ichigo saw his girlfriend getting upset, so in order to have her not make a scene he walked up to gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and said "are we still on for the movies tonight?"

Orihime smiled and responded, "yeah of course baby, I can't wait, maybe we can do dinner first?"

Ichigo smiled and said "sounds good."

Rukia sat down on the stoop and her put her headphones in again, and started listening to the music. Sado sat down next to her and said "so you are living with Kurosaki now, huh?"

"Yup, his Dad took me in, apparently he knows my sister and wanted to help me out, so I could go to a better school."

"That is nice of him."

"Ya it was, his whole family is great! Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu it is so fun there, and I feel like I have lived there all along."

"Well, I can tell Kurosaki likes you, he never talks with anyone like he is already talking with you. It is great."

Orihime should be happy with Ichigo right by her side where she wanted him, but she wasn't. She kept thinking 'why was Sado talking with her now? Sado never talks with me, I always want him too because he is Ichigo's best friend but he never does. Why is he talking with her? What is so great about her?'

"Well isn't he happy with her?" Rukia asked.

"I dunno, he doesn't talk about her much, and I don't talk to her at all."

"Hey Sado, you should see this girls music collection." Ichigo yelled.

Sado looked to Rukia "Oh yeah?"

"I love music, I listen to all kinds, and I have managed to collect a lot, I mean a lot of CDs. Ichigo had to put them all away yesterday when we set up my room." She laughed.

"Ya, it took forever!" Ichigo laughed as he responded.

The bell ran for first period, Chad said, "I am glad you are, and I know Kurosaki is too."

First period went okay, no incidents it was after class that Orihime cornered Rukia and said "I just want you to know, I don't like that fact that you are living with my boyfriend, but there is nothing I can do about that, what I can do is let you know that he is mine, and you better not mess that up, or you will be in some serious pain."

Rukia laughed at her, "are you threating me? You are pathetic, now get out of my face, I want nothing to do with your boyfriend, his father is just giving me a place to stay."

Orihime looked a little upset and responded by just saying "whatever."

She was hoping Rukia would cower in the corner if she caught her off guard. Boy was she wrong.

Rukia turned around and looked at Orihime "Also Orihime this time I let you speak your peace, but if you put your hands on me one more time, I guarantee you I will fuck you up."

Orihime's jaw dropped and she walked the other way. Sado who heard the whole thing laughed. "Wow Rukia, you handled that pretty well, she has done that to pretty much every girl who has ever came close to Kurosaki, and you are the only one who put her in her place." Sado put his hand up for a high five. Rukia laughed, jumped up and slapped his hand hard.

Ichigo saw this and was confused. "What's up guys?"

The two looked at each other not wanting to tell him what they were really high fiving about, Sado said "Umm.. I was just seeing how high Rukia could jump, for such a short person."

"Rukia he just called you short, I did that and you punched me hard in the stomach like 12 times, what the hell."

"I guess I like Chad better than you, and he is a giant, anyone is short compared to him." She laughed and so did they, situation avoided.

The rest of the day went by okay Orihime didn't even look at Rukia, and Rukia was fine with that, her face kind of annoyed her anyway. At the end of school Rukia walked home alone, and Ichigo went with Orihime to her house.

Before they parted ways Ichigo said "Oi, Rukia I will see you later tonight, when I get home."

Knowing it would piss Orihime off Rukia responded in the sweetest voice "Oh okay Ichigo I will see you then, I will wait up for you." She turned around put her headphones in her ears and laughed hysterically.

Rukia got home, and was greeted by Isshin "Rukia where is Ichigo?"

"Oh, he went home with Orihime I think I heard them say they were going to get dinner and see a movie."

Isshin yelled, "what the hell is wrong with the boy, he let a beautiful girl walk all the way home alone? He is going to get it when he gets in."

Rukia laughed "No worries, I can take care of myself."

"From what I hear, that is true, but I would feel more comfortable with him walking you home."

Rukia went to her room and laid on her bed to think about her day. 'What is Orhime's problem? She is such a bitch! Why is she so jealous? Maybe it has to do with what Chad was talking about today, about Ichigo not being happy.' Just then Karin and Yuzu knocked on the door.

"Rukia may we come in?"

"Of course, the door is unlocked."

The two girls come in, "What's up Rukia?" Yuzu said.

"Not much, just relaxing. What's up with you guys?"

"We wanted to hang out with you." Karin said.

"Oh ok, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, lets listen to some more music." Karin said.

"Okay go choose a CD"

As Karin was searching for a CD Yuzu asked, "Where is Ichigo?"

Rukia answered "he is with Orihime I think they are going to get dinner and see a movie."

Yuzu looked to Karin and they said at the same time "Ugh, I hate her."

Rukia nearly choked "What? Why?"

"She doesn't make Ichigo happy, and she is a slut." Karin said.

Yuzu shook her head in agreement "and she in not very nice to us either, she doesn't want Ichigo to talk to us, she wants him all to herself all the time, we barely ever see him."

"Oh I am sorry guys." Wondering if she should even mention what happened today but then all of sudden it just came out. "Ya, she cornered me today, and basically said the same thing, stay away from Ichigo. Chad saw the whole thing and said she does that to everyone."

Karin put in the CD it was a Mix her sister Hisana had made for Rukia. Rukia laughed when she realized what the CD was. "I haven't listened to this in forever, this is such a fun CD."

She jumped up on her bed put her hand to her mouth like she had a mic and shock her hips left to right sticking out her butt and sang

"Come on, Tootsee Roll, just make that Tootsee Roll

Here we go, Tootsee Roll, yeah, Tootsee Roll

Let me see that Tootsee Roll

Get on the floor and make that Tootsee Roll"

The girls followed suit. They hopped up on the bed and started copying Rukia. Isshin heard the loud music and went upstairs and saw the girls dancing. He laughed, ran in and turned the music up and started dancing too! Then his song came on he pushed the girls off the bed and he jumped on, and did the same thing Rukia did, he put his hand to his mouth and began to sing the song Lookin' Boy by Hot Styles and Young Joc.

"Weak lookin' boy,

you slow lookin' boy,  

Dirty white sock on your toe lookin' boy,  

You rat lookin' boy,

will you marry me, splat lookin' boy,  

Whoopi Goldberg black lip lookin' boy,  

Midnight train Gladys Knight lookin' boy,

 You poor lookin' boy,

Don Imus ol' nappy headed ho lookin' boy"

Rukia yelled over the music "Mr. Kurosaki how do you know this song?"

"I love this song, it always makes me laugh, I listen to it everyday on my way to work." He yells back, and then keeps on singing. The four of them continue this until the phone rings, it is Ichigo.

Yuzu answers the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Yuzu, it's Ichigo is Dad there?"

"Yeah hold on."

Isshin picks up the phone, "Hello."

Ichigo hears the loud music and says "Dad, what the hell is going on there?"

Isshin laughs "Oh Ichigo you are missing out, we are all in Rukia's room listening to music and dancing, you should see Rukia she is really good, and she knows every word to every song, I can't beat her."

"Oh I see." Ichigo got deeply sad inside; he wished he was home now with them and not on his way to see a movie with her.

"Oh and son that reminds me, how dare you allow Rukia to walk home alone, she is still new to this area."

"I am sorry, I had plans with Orihime."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Alright, well I was just calling to check in I just finished dinner and now I am going to see a movie. If you want me to come home I can?" Ichigo said trying to get out of his movie.

"No, no, it is fine now, go, have fun and I will see you tonight."

Ichigo thought to himself for a second 'fun, you guys are the ones having fun' "Ya alright see you in a bit, bye." Ichigo finally responded.

"What's going on there Ichigo?" Orihime asked

"Hmm.." Ichigo responded

"I could hear the loud music through the phone."

"Oh, Yuzu, Karin and my Dad are all in Rukia's room listening to her music and dancing."

"Oh, I see. Do your sisters like Rukia?"

Ichigo got extremely happy at that question, "ya definitely, it was awesome, this morning I came downstairs and Karin was actually dancing with Rukia in the living room with a huge smile on her face. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time."

Orihime noticed Ichigo's change in attitude and realized she made a big mistake pushing his sisters away, family must be the key to Ichigo's heart and Rukia is making her way in just nicely.

When the movie was done Ichigo couldn't get Orihime home quick enough, he wanted to be home with his family. When they got to her door he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss and said 'goodbye.'

"Wait, Ichigo aren't you going to come in?" Orihime said with a seductive grin on her face.

"No, I have to get home."

"Ichigo I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to come in and find out."

"Fine." Ichigo takes her hand and goes inside.

"Just wait right here." Orihime said, as she pushed Ichigo down on the couch. She then walked into her bedroom took her clothes off and said to herself 'he wont be leaving me anytime soon, after I give him this.' She slipped on a see through negligee and opened the door leaned against it with one arm up against the frame.

In a seductive voice she said, "Ichigo, your surprise is ready."

He looked over to his right and his eyes nearly popped out of his head "Wow, Orihime!" He stood up and walked over to her mesmerized by her beautiful body, and huge breasts.

"You like?" She said.

Ichigo just moved his hands up and down her body and said, "yes" as he kissed her. He kept kissing her as he closed the door and moved the two of them to her bed. She sat down and he slowly climbed on top of her. "What has gotten into you Orihime?" He said seductively.

"Well, Ichigo I love you, and I wanted to give myself to you." She responded.

**Uh oh! Cliff hanger, does Ichigo go through with it?**

**Oh man, that was awful to write, I almost cried writing that last scenario between Ichigo and Orihime, it was torture. Gross, get it off of me!!!**

**New Note:** You may be asking why I wrote this chapter that doesn't really have too much to do with Ichigo and Rukia. Well, the reason is I love the relationship Rukia has with Ichigo's family in the anime and I wanted to show that here too. I think it is important to why the click so much.


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakup

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 4: **The Break up

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

Recap: Rukia is living with the Kurosaki's, so she can attend a good school. Orihime is super jealous of Rukia, and Ichigo really likes her. Rukia is now like a sister to the twins and an actual daughter to Isshin. Ichigo likes what Rukia is doing for his sisters. Orhime gave Ichigo a special surprise (herself).

Ichigo was about to respond to Orihime's last words but as he was about to say 'I love you back' and image of Rukia popped into his head. Ichigo tried as best as could to shake the image but it wouldn't go away, she was gorgeous and unlike any other girl he had ever met. "Orihime I can't do this with you."

"What?" She yelled.

"I can't do this with you, I don't love you."

"What the hell Ichigo, I throw myself at you and you are going to say 'no'?"

"Yup, I don't want to do this with you, right now." Ichigo said as he looked away.

"What, you want to go home and do it with Rukia? You like her don't you? I knew it!"

Ichigo snapped his head back to Orihime, "What? Is that why you are doing this? You thought if I fucked you, you could keep me?" Ichigo just shook his head.

"Well, I had to do something."

"No, you had to do nothing, I told you there was nothing to worry about, you are just so friggin shallow and into yourself that you wouldn't listen to what I had to say. I have other people in my life, not just you and you can't except that, you never have."

Orihime cried, "That is not true."

"Orihime I heard what you said to Rukia today at school."

Orihime responded ashamed and embarrassed said, "Oh, I see."

"And I know she is not the only one you have talked to like that, so that being said I think I am done here, I think we are done now."

"Ichigo don't go!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime we are done."

"No, I am sorry, I will change."

"No, you wont, you are to into yourself that is why I denied all of your advances for years."

"Ichigo how could you say that? I am not into myself."

Ichigo just laughed "Oh yes you are, I see how you flaunt your body to the other boys when I am not looking, I guess I never said anything because I never really cared. Wow, I am glad this happened because I am coming to a big realization about our relationship, if you could even call it that."

Orihime just cried "I am so sorry Ichigo, I love you."

"No you don't, you love yourself, and what dating me would do for you." Ichigo responded as he walked out the door.

He walked home and thought to himself 'wow, what a relief! Why did I even date her in the first place? In my defense she was very persistent. I am so glad I didn't go through with that tonight, got to admit though she did look hot. I am going to miss those giant boobies titties rubbing up against me all the time. Maybe that is why I said yes, I couldn't pass up those breasts anymore.' He laughed then he finally reached his house and looked up and saw Rukia's light on, he saw her dancing alone. His heart started to race and a smile grew on his face as he watched this spunky fun girl dance alone in her room. He then thought to himself 'this girl is F-ing crazy! What the hell was the old man brought into this house' he laughed as he walked into the house.

Orihime cried into the phone, "Tatski he broke up with me!"

Tatski yelled back "What? Why? What Happened?"

Orihime tried to hold back her tears to tell her friend what happened. "We had a great dinner and then saw a movie, then we came back to my house, he was kissing me goodbye. I asked him to come in, because I had a surprise for him. He sat down on the couch and I came out in my new lingerie and we were about to do it but he told me he couldn't and he didn't want to date anymore."

Tatski gasped "What? That bastard, I am calling him up right now, I will call you back in a bit."

"Hello" Yuzu answered the phone.

"Hey Yuzu it is Tatski, is Ichigo home?"

"Umm.. hold on let me check." Yuzu walked to the Kitchen saw Ichigo and handed him the phone.

Ichigo mouthed the words "who is it?"

Yuzu covered the microphone and mouhed "Tatski."

Ichigo waved his hands in front of himself and mouthed "I am not here."

Yuzu said "Tatski I am sorry, he is not here."

"Yuzu I know that you are lying, I can hear it in your voice, hand Ichigo the phone."

"Sorry, brother she knows you are here and handed Ichigo the phone."

Ichigo just sighed and ran up to his room, "Yes."

"What the hell Ichigo what happened tonight? Why did you break up with Orihime?"

"Why do you care?"

"You guys are my friends." She yelled.

Ichigo rubbed his forehead and sat down on his bed. "Well, to sum it up, she thought by fucking me she could keep me. When in reality that is how she lost me."

"Wait, what happened?"

"I was perfectly content with our relationship until she threw herself at me and told me she loved me that. After that I thought twice about what we were about to do, and it made me realize I don't love her."

"Oh I see, so you don't love her?"

"Love her? I barely even like her! She is a self centered bitch and I don't like the way she treats other people especially my friends and family."

"I understand Ichigo, I knew you had a good reason for the break up, I just needed to hear it, so I can have a better understanding when I have to console Orihime."

"Ok talk to you later Tatski."

"Bye Ichigo."

As soon as Ichigo hangs up the phone he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Ichigo."

"Oh hey Rukia, what's up?"

"Ichigo I am sorry for getting Orihime upset this afternoon with the whole 'Oh I will see you tonight Ichigo' thing I know she is sensitive about the situation.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ichigo laughed.

"No, I shouldn't have, I was just getting her back for earlier."

"Oh yeah I heard that whole thing but honestly Rukia don't get so worked up."

"Oh, you heard that? What a bitch huh?" Rukia slapped her forehead, "Oh my god Ichigo I am so sorry what the heck is wrong with me."

Ichigo laughed and put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry about it, I borke up with her tonight."

"Oh, Ichigo I am sorry, are you ok?"

"Ya I am fine, she is a bit upset though."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking." Rukia said.

"Oh, she thought that if she fucked me, I would stay with her."

Rukia just shook her head "Poor old Whorihime!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia "what did you just say?"

"Oh my god, I just did it again, it just keeps slipping out."

"Did you just call her Whorihime?" Ichigo laughed.

"Umm.. Maybe." Rukia said ashamed of how she was acting.

"That is awesome! I better be careful though, I might just let that slip out sometime."

The two of them just laughed together for a couple of minutes about the whole situation.

"So Ichigo, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I am sleeping in, I don't know what you are doing." Ichigo responded.

"I want to see all of Karakura, will you show me?"

Ichigo responded sounding unhappy "Ughh.. I guess so." He wasn't unhappy at all though, he was actually very willing to spend the day with her, but he didn't want her to know that.

Rukia jumped on Ichigo "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

Ichigo laughed and wrapped his arms around his new friends and enjoyed the feeling of Rukia's body close to him. "It is ok."

Rukia sat back up and put out her hand and started counting the places she wanted to go "I want to go to the mall, the beach, the park, downtown, I want to go everywhere."

"And just how do you expect to fit all that in?"

"Well, the way I figure it, what we don't get done today, we will do on Sunday."

"What? I didn't agree to that!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia hung her head down and looked at Ichigo with her puppy dog eyes and said "Oh, Ok I guess I will just have to go all by myself."

Ichigo looked into her eyes and couldn't deny her "Fine, what we don't get done tomorrow we will do on Sunday."

Rukia stood up and said "Yay thank you Ichigo and ran to her room."

Ichigo laid on his bed and thought to himself 'what the hell just happened here? How did she just get me to give up my whole weekend to bring her all around the city, all she did is look at me with those eyes and I just caved. Oh, this is not going to be a good situation at all. I just met her and she already has me wrapped around her little finger.' Ichigo just shook his head in disgust at himself.

**Note: So, I am sorry guys I feel like this story is just dragging! I wish I had thought it out better! This is my first attempt at a chaptered story and I am sucking! Does anyone have any tips for me, on how to plan and lay these things out? I am losing my mind. **


	5. Chapter 5: Rocker with a nose ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 5: **'Rocker with a nose ring'

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

Recap: Rukia is living with the Kurosaki's, so she can attend a good school. Orihime is super jealous of Rukia, and Ichigo really likes her. Rukia is now like a sister to the twins and an actual daughter to Isshin. Ichigo likes what Rukia is doing for his sisters. Orhime gave Ichigo a special surprise (herself), and Ichigo declined and broke up with her.

The next morning Rukia woke up at 7:00 and ran to Ichigo's room. She opened his door and ran to his bed and shook his sleeping body.

"Ichigo, it is Saturday wake up!"

Ichigo rolled over and looked at the clock "Rukia it is 7:00, why are you here it is so early?"

"You promised!" Rukia yelled at him.

Ichigo sat up and saw Rukia in her booty shorts and wife beater and just stared for a couple of seconds before answering. "Alright fine I am up."

Rukia jumped on Ichigo's bed and since she wasn't wearing a bra this morning her boobs shook up and down as she landed "ok so I have planned our itinerary."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare, he was admiring how perfect she was, she had perfect legs, curvy hips, and the perfect breasts she was beautiful and she was sitting in his bed wearing practically nothing. Ichigo thought to himself 'she has no idea how beautiful she is, if this was Orihime she would be rubbing herself all over me and sticking out her chest to get attention. But, no Rukia she was simple and didn't care what other people thought. Then he thought again she might care if she knew the thoughts running through my head right now. He laughed inward and shook himself out of it.

"Ok Rukia, that sounds fine. Now get out so I can take a shower."

"Ok I will get ready to and pack a bag."

"What are you packing a bag for?"

"We are going to swimming when we go to the beach, Duh!"

"Oh man, really? I thought you just wanted to see it?"

"What is the fun in that?" Rukia responded.

"The fun is I don't have to get wet."

"Quit being a little girl, Ichigo, man up and take me swimming!"

Ichigo just laughed, "You sure are pushy!"

"Well I bought a bathing suit before I left home knowing I could go to the beach here, and I am super excited."

Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's head and messed her hair up "Alright we will go, you get your way again."

Ichigo took his shower and thought to himself 'that time she didn't even have to bat her eyelashes at me and she got me to do what she wanted. I got to admit though I want to see her in a bathing suit!'

Rukia got dressed she wore a pink halter-top, a black skirt with black boots that zipped uptight to her leg went to the top of her calf. She packed a bag that had a towel, her ipod, money, bathing suit, camera, sun screen, and flip flops for when she got to the beach.

Ichigo got dressed he wore khaki cargo shorts and a blue dress shirt that he kept untucked with a white shirt underneath.

He went downstairs to find Rukia she was talking with Isshin about where her and Ichigo were going today. Isshin said "and Ichigo will be with you the whole time right?"

"Yup!"

Isshin heard Ichigo coming down the stairs and turned to him and said sternly "Ichigo, you better stay with Rukia the entire time, do not let her out of your sight!"

"Don't worry old man, this girl can handle herself, she doesn't need me."

"Not the point son! Rukia is beautiful and I don't want dirty guys near her."

Rukia laughed and said "Mr. Kurosaki, I will be fine" She walked over to Ichigo and took his hand, "Ichigo will be with me the whole time" and she dragged him to the door.

It was at this moment that Ichigo finally saw Rukia. Isshin had been blocking her the whole time from his view. Ichigo thought to himself 'oh god help me! She is wearing fuck-me-boots, holy hell she looks so fucking hot!'

When they got outside Rukia looked to at him and said, "so first we go downtown. Which way?"

Ichigo didn't say a word he just pointed in the direction. Rukia walked in front of him and kept on talking. Ichigo stood in his same position watching the girl walk in front of him with his jaw dropped. He thought to himself 'she can't wear that? Every guy is going to be staring at her the whole day. Damn she looks so hot, and the fuck-me-boots seriously? If she wasn't already getting everything she wanted from me, now she really will, GREAT! He yelled inwardly, and ran to catch up.

Rukia heard Ichigo catch up "was I just talking to myself?"

"Umm.. maybe."

"What were you doing?" Having no clue he was checking her out.

Ichigo quickly responded, "tying my shoe."

"I am so excited for today!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup! First I am going to Bull Moose to pick up some CDs."

"Are you sure you don't have them all already?"

Rukia laughed "Bull Moose has obscure stuff that you cant always find in a typical music store."

"Gotcha."

They arrive downtown and head into Bull Moose, the two of them walk around Rukia flips through the vinyl albums and Ichigo looks through the rap CDs on the other side, keeping a close eye on Rukia. He watched one guy walk into the rack of used VHS while he stared all googelly eyed at Rukia, Ichigo laughed he laughed even harder when he realized Rukia had no idea what happened.

"Ichigo look!"

Ichigo walks over to her "what's up?" he sees all of the guys turn their heads away from Rukia when they realized he was with her, he just smiked again, he was happy they thought he was with her.

She held up the album "This is the Country Mike album by the Beastie Boys, it is extremely rare! I am totally buying it."

After Bull Moose they get a coffee from the coffee shop and head to Daddy's Junky Music. Ichigo had never been into this store. Rukia told him what it was it is a store where they sell musical instruments and stuff.

"Why are we going there? Do you play?"

"No, I am going in here for no reason." Rukia laughed

As they enter the store Ichigo asks, "What do you play?"

"I play the drums and the guitar."

Ichigo very surprised says "Really? That is awesome Rukia!"

Rukia walks up to the attendant "can I try out these drums?"

"Knock yourself out." The attendant repled.

Rukia slams the sticks together to count and starts drumming the song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana' The attendant walks over to Ichigo "Damn little girl is good!"

"Ya I guess so. This is the first time I have ever heard her play. Apparently she plays guitar too."

"What I am going to go get her one!" and he walks away.

Rukia finishes playing that song and flips the sticks in her fingers and says "I miss my drums!"

"Rukia that was incredible! How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was little, like second grade I would always have something in my hand banging on something so my sister bought me a drum set."

The attendant comes back, "here I heard you can play this too!"

"I play left like Jimi, you got one of those?"

"Hold on a sec I will be back."

Ichigo turns to Rukia "Can I tell you something without you being offended?"

Rukia confused "Sure I guess."

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

"What the guy with the guitar?" Rukia laughed at her joke.

"No, idiot you playing the drums! You looked so hot."

Rukia laughed and looked to her feet embarrassed about his comment, then looked back up raised her eyebrow "you should see me play the guitar then!" They both laughed and then the attendant came back with the guitar plugged it into the amp and handed it to Rukia.

"Here, play! If you play anywhere near as good as you are on the drums I have to hear it."

Rukia put the strap over her should and put her hands on the string "Okay you have a couple of choices these are my favorites to play 'Jimi Hendrix – Purple Haze, AC/DC – Back in Black, or Nirvana – All APoloies"

Ichigo and the attendant look at each other and in unison say "Purple Haze."

Rukia turns the amp up and starts to play and sings

"Purple haze all in my brain

Lately things just don't seem the same

Actin' funny, but I don't know why

'Scuse me while I kiss the sky"

Everyone comes and watches the small girl play a song by one of greatest guitarist in history and not miss a note. One of the viewers asks Ichigo "is this your girl?"

Ichigo doesn't even look at the guy speaking to him, he just keeps staring at the beautiful girl rocking out before him and responds, "I only wish!"

Rukia finishes the song takes the guitar off and bows. "Thanks for letting me play I left my stuff at my sisters and I haven't been able to play in a couple days and I needed a fix."

The attendant reaches his hand out to Rukia "Hey any girl who could have given Jimi a run for his money is always welcome here!"

"Thanks, maybe I will see you soon then." Ichigo and Rukia leave the store.

"How come you didn't bring your drums and guitar?"

"They are loud and I am already disrupting your household enough by living there I didn't want to bother you with the noise of my guitar and drums."

"Well, you should definitely have them shipped, you are friggin awesome!" Ichigo yelled, still impressed with what he just saw.

"I'll think about it I guess."

"Okay, so we have gone CD shopping in Bull Moose, you got a coffee at the coffee shop, you just rocked out in Daddy's, what is next?"

"Well, I think I am done downtown, it is the park next."

"Why do you want to go to the park, it is boring there?"

Rukia turns around to face Ichigo she grabs his hands and walks backwards "But, Ichigo I saw pictures it is beautiful there, it looks over the river and I want to see it."

Ichigo liked the view he was seeing right now, she was adorable and so fun, and she made him happy. "Oh, all right."

"Yay" she let go of one of hands but kept hold of the other swinging it back and forth.

Ichigo didn't pull his hand away, he was happy she was holding it. He was proud to be seen with her, she was absolutely stunning, every guy that walked by her eyed her up and down. Ichigo just laughed because he has been doing the same thing all day.

They got to the park and Rukia finally let go of Ichigo's hand, Ichigo was a bit sad inside. Rukia ran to the swing set and said "Ichigo push me."

Needing to get some of his manhood back, he will not be at her every beck and call, "No, you can do it yourself."

"Please Ichigo, I need you!" She said with puppy dog eyes and a sexy voice.

The voice sent chills down Ichigo's body and straight to his dick. He shook it off and once again caved "Fine! I will let you know though I am not happy about it."

He walked over grabbed her swing and pulled it back, and gave her a big push! "Rukia you are like a five year old sometime" Ichigo said as a kept pushing.

"Ya I know! That is what I love about myself."

Ichigo laughed, "Rukia you crack me up, I have never met someone like you."

"I hope that is a good thing Ichigo."

"It is." He responded.

"Allright I am done on the swing, lets go over there, to the river bank."

They walked over to the banking and Rukia took out her camera and started taking pictures of the river, and the buildings and Ichigo.

"Ichigo come over here I need to document this."

"I don't like getting my picture taken."

"I don't care, I need one."

"Hhhh.. Fine."

He sat down on the banking with Rukia, she handed him the camera leaned into his chest and he put his arm around her back and took the picture.

"There, happy now."

"Yup!" Rukia took the camera back and looked at the screen "Aww.. Ichigo you blinked, what the hell?"

"I am sorry, I told you I don't like getting my picture taken."

"Here do it again." She gave him the camera back. They got in the same position this time Ichigo made a goofy face, hoping he would be able to get closer to her again. He handed her back the camera and she looked at the screen.

"Ichigo!" She put her camera down turned around and grabbed his neck and slammed his back to the ground and climbed on top of him. She playfully pretended she was choking him and yelled, "I told you I need a good picture."

Ichigo laughed at her, and enjoyed the feeling of her unclothed thighs tight around his body, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over so he was on top straddling her. He grabbed the camera and started taking pictures of her as she fought to get him off her. He said "Rukia stop it I am trying to take a good picture." As he stopped to look at the screen, he said "Aww.. Rukia you look so cute when you are struggling."

Rukia used this moment to push Ichigo back hard and he fell backwards off of her, and they both laughed hysterically. Once they regained composure, Ichigo asked "where to next?"

Rukia looked at her watch, "well it is around noon time now, so lets go to the beach."


	6. Chapter 6: Beach Bum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 6: **Beach Bum

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

**Recap:** Rukia is living with the Kurosaki's, so she can attend a good school. Orihime is super jealous of Rukia, and Ichigo really likes her. Rukia is now like a sister to the twins and an actual daughter to Isshin. Ichigo likes what Rukia is doing for his sisters. Orhime gave Ichigo a special surprise (herself), and Ichigo declined and broke up with her. Ichigo has spent a good part of Saturday with Rukia and is beginning to really like her.

Rukia and Ichigo are on their way to the the beach and Rukia pulls out her iPod and starts putting the head phones in her ear.

"Oh, I am sorry Rukia am I boring you?" Ichigo asked in a rather irritated tone.

Rukia laughed "No, I put some new music on hear and want you to hear it, it is my new favorite song. She put one of the earpieces in her ear and handed the other to Ichigo.

"Ha, you have to be joking." Ichigo laughed.

"What?" Rukia asked confused.

"I am like 12 feet taller than you, I am not bending over the whole way."

"Fine." Rukia put her head down in sadness.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo responded as he walked in front of her bent down, so she could hop on his back. "Hop on."

"Yay!" She said as she ran up and jumped on his back."

She hopped on and he stood up, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was holding her smooth legs. Ichigo thought to himself 'Oh my god her thighs feel so nice in my hands.' It took everything he had to not move his hands to feel more of her.' Her head was resting on his shoulder and he thought 'she smells so good, mmm… coconut my favorite.'

"Ok here you go." She stuck the other headphone in Ichigo's ear so he could listen. "I just found this song by x-zibit it is called muthafucker, I just love it. When I hear I just cant help but jam out to it!" Rukia laughed, "But, I guess I do that with every song."

"Ya I think so." Ichigo said as he tried to listen to song but was distracted by her smooth skin and beautiful scent and her face right next to his.

"Oh, Oh and this one too." She scanned through the songs. "This one too!" She yelled.

"This is Eminem's Diss to Mariah Carey right?"

"Ya it is called the Warning Shot, hilarious right?"

"Ya, he is pretty damn good!" Ichigo responded.

"Hey, I can smell the beach."

"It is right around the block."

Rukia clapped "Yay! I can't wait to go swimming."

"Ya me either." Ichigo said in a very sarcastic tone.

They get to the beach, pay a couple of bucks to put their stuff in the lockers. They both go and change into the suits. Ichigo put on his red trunks the tied at the top and went down to his knees and no shirt. Rukia wore a pink poka-dot bikini from Victoria Secret. The top was a push-up that snapped in the back and had a tiny string that tied around her neck, and the bottoms tied at her hip, and at the top of each piece was a piece of lace, that made them resemble lingerie.

Ichigo was done changing first and walked out of the changing room and walked up the stone wall put his hands on it and looked at the packed beach. Rukia came out and saw Ichigo with out a shirt on and nearly choked. To her there is nothing more sexy than a muscular, fit mans back, and this wasn't a man. This was Ichigo the boy she has now living with. Before walking to Ichigo she just checked him out from head to toe. 'Oh my god he is so tan and sexy, holy hell look at his stomach, Mhhmm.. damn! Orihime was one lucky biotch!' Rukia snapped out of it and walked up to Ichigo.

"Did you find us a spot?" Rukia stuttered out. Apparently she had not regained her composure like she thought.

"Ya I think so." Ichigo responded not even turning around to face Rukia, he could already see out of the corner of his eyes what she was wearing and he knew if looked at her right now, he would not be able to help but check her out from head to toe and he didn't really want her to see him doing that, so he just pointed "Over there."

"Oh ok." Rukia walked ahead. Ichigo followed behind… A few feet behind.

Ichigo shook his head from left to right and said "mmm… mm… damn," to himself.

Rukia laid her towel down on the sand and Ichigo put his right next to hers. They both laid down Rukia put her sunglasses on and leaned on her elbows looking at the water. "I have not been to the beach since I was little."

"I haven't been in a while either." Ichigo replied.

"What? Really? You live right next to the water why wouldn't you go?"

"Dunno, I just never go, everyone always wants me too, but I never do. I am actually surprised none of them are here." Ichigo said as he looked around for some of his friends.

"Rukia took the tanning lotion out and started rubbing it in. "Ichigo can you get me back?"

Luckily Rukia was still rubbing the rest of the lotion in that she didn't see Ichigo's head snap to her in a 'what did you just say fashion' "Ya, I guess." He said trying to sound like he wasn't praying she would ask him to do that.

Rukia finished rubbing the rest in and rolled onto her tummy. Ichigo grabbed the bottle and squirted it onto his hands the guys siting a couple towels over saw what he was about to do and gave him the thumbs up wishing they were in his position. Ichigo just smiled and shook his head. His hands had the lotion on them and he put them to her back gently he started at her shoulders and massaged all the way down to the top of her butt. He thought to himself 'she has the nicest butt I have ever seen; I just want to grab it. He shrugged this thought off and finished what he was doing and said "done."

Rukia rolled back over "Thanks, you need some?"

"Nope I am good, I don't like the way it feels on me."

"Ok ya weirdo she said."

"So what do you think of Karakura so far?"

"I love it! Downtown has all of my favorite stores, and now I know I can jam out with the attendant at Daddy's whenever I want. I love the park, it is beautiful, and so is the beach. Ya, so I guess you could say I love it here."

"Good, I am glad you are happy here."

"Thanks, so Ichigo am I going to get shit from Orihime on Monday?"

"Why would you get shit?"

"It is clear she thinks it is because of me."

"Rukia don't worry, Orihime will be fine I talked to Tatski and Tatski will smooth it out. It is why she is one of my good friends. I get in trouble with anything and she gets me out of it."

"Ok good. So, Ichigo can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, I was talking with Sado and he said something that made me sad."

"Sado did? I am sure he didn't mean anything by what he said, Sado is not like that."

"No, no, no he didn't say something to me or about me."

"Oh ok then what then."

"He said you are never happy, you walk around all the time with a scowl on your face."

"Ya I do."

"Well, you seem fine with me."

"Well, I am not going to lie, I like you Rukia seeing you and being with you makes me happy, ever since I first saw your foot go up and kick that guy in the face you have made me smile."

Rukia laughed at that comment "Aww.. Thanks Ichigo, I like you too."

"No problem, you are different from anyone else I have ever met, and I like hanging out with you, and I feel comfortable talking with you."

"Sado knows you pretty well then."

"Ya, I suppose he does, we both don't talk to much but we both know what each other is thinking or feeling."

"That is nice." Rukia replied

"So, you ready to go swimming?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm.. No I don't think I want to go now."

"Oh fuck that! You are so going!"

"No, really I am good I am just going to rest now."

Ichigo sat up and grabbed Rukia by the waist and flopped her over his shoulder held her down by her butt. She put her hands into fists and pounded Ichigo's back "put me down."

"Oh no, I have done everything you wanted all day I didn't even want to come here but you talked me into that too, and now that I am here I want to swim, so you are coming."

"Ughh.. I see there is no reasoning with you, but will you get your hand off of my ass."

"Nope, it is a nice ass, and if I take me hand off of it you will get away." Ichigo yelled.

"Hey isn't that Kurosaki and Rukia, Sado asked?"

Tatski put her hand to her forehead, "Ya I think it is, well the hell is he doing man handling her like that?" Tatski laughed.

Just then Sado and Tatski realized who they were with and turned around and saw Orihime's face turn bright red in anger and she yelled "what the hell we just broke up yesterday and he is already with her, I am going over there to give him a piece of my mind."

As she was walking by, Sado grabbed her hand and said "Orihime, no this girl has been making Kurosaki happy, something you were not able to do, let him be."

"Sado that is my boyfriend, and I don't want him with her."

"No, he is your ex boyfriend and it doesn't matter if you don't want him to be with her, he wants to be with her."

"It is like Ichigo said Orihime, you can't control the people he has in his life., and you aren't even together anymore and you are still trying to do it." Tatski chimed in.

"Whatever." Orhime said as she sat back down, and stared at them.

Ichigo finally made it to the water and threw Rukia in it. Rukia went under and came back up. Ichigo just watched as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair with his mouth wide open.

"What Ichigo? Like what you see?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just shook his head and said, "You wish."

Then Rukia ran up to him jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to his knees and stuck his had under the water she let him up "That is for grabbing my ass, that is for throwing me in the water, and that is for saying 'you wish!" She finally let him up.

"Feel better now?" Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Actually I do." Rukia laughed, and started walking deeper in the water "Now that I am in, lets go out further." She grabbed Ichigo's hand. They went out far enough that the water was up around Rukia's neck but only at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo thought of a devious plan, he kept walking out deeper and deeper because he could still touch making Rukia tred water, and it worked. He reached out to her and she swam to him wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Orhime looked hard but she could still see the two way out in the water.

**Yay! Rukia and Ichigo are getting closer! I love it ******


	7. Chapter 7: Jimmy Pop Ali

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 7: **Jimmy Pop Ali

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

**Recap:** Rukia is living with the Kurosaki's, so she can attend a good school. Orihime is super jealous of Rukia, and Ichigo really likes her. Rukia is now like a sister to the twins and an actual daughter to Isshin. Ichigo likes what Rukia is doing for his sisters. Orhime gave Ichigo a special surprise (herself), and Ichigo declined and broke up with her. Ichigo has spent a good part of Saturday with Rukia and is beginning to really like her. They made it to the beach and there has been some flirting, and Orihime has been a witness too it.

"What the fuck?" Orihime yelled?

"What is it?" Tatski asked.

"Ichigo and Rukia he is holding her in his arms and rubbing her wet hair out of her face."

"Orihime relax they are just swimming and have a good time together, something you should try doing." Tatski replied.

"Oh yeah, like I can have a good time after watching my ex-boyfriend a day after we broke up mack' it with another girl." Orihime yelled sarcastically.

"Orihime you can have any guy that you want, why don't you just leave Ichigo be?" Sado asked inquisitively.

"I don't want any other guy, I have and always will want Ichigo."

"Well, the way I see it, you want what you can't have and Ichigo had always been a challenge for you, and then you got him and you flaunt yourself to every guy at school." Sado replied angrily.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Umm.. Orihime I am your best friend and I love you, but you do like to show off your body to anybody who will walk by and look."

"You guys suck so you know what?" Orihime yelled.

Sado waived his arms in front of him and yelled "Hey, I am just telling you how I see it."

"Me too, you like attention, and that is fine but stop trying to force attention out of someone who doesn't want to be with you, it isn't fair. Orihime you are not going to want to hear this but, when I talked to Ichigo last night he flat out told him he didn't love you, and he never did."

"Fuck you guys! I am going home!" Orihime yelled as she packed her shit and left the beach.

After she left Tatski said, "I am glad he is happy I have been dealing with his miserable ass for like 10 years."

"Somehow this girl has turned his life upside down." Sado responded.

"So are you going to Ishida's party tonight?" Tatski asked.

"Probably, I have nothing better to do."

"We should have brought boogie boards Ichigo, then we could have ridden the waves."

"But then we would have had to carry them around all day."

"You say we like I would have had to carry mine." Rukia laughed.

"You bitch!" He unwrapped Rukia's arms from his neck and dunked her under the water.

He let her out of the water "I was just joking Ichigo, no need to try and drown me death." Rukia joked. She swam back to Ichigo and latched onto his chest again, and he wrapped his arms around her back. She loved his muscular body smack up against her body, and she loved his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe, she was happy.

Ichigo slid his hands up Rukia's back and asked nervously "So, Ishida is having a party tonight, his parents are away you want to go with me?"

"Sure, I would love too! I love parties, but wait will Ishida be ok with me coming?"

"Ya, when he invited me, he said 'Ichigo I am having a party, I am only inviting you so you can bring Rukia.'"

"What, I thought you guys were friends?"

"Well we are, but we constantly but heads and compete with each other too, so when he invited me he didn't care if I went he wanted you to go."

"Oh ok, well sounds like fun then, what should I wear?"

"Well, you can't wear what you had on today, that is for sure." Ichigo yelled.

Rukis put her hands around Ichigo's throat again, "and just what was wrong with what I had on today?"

"Well, my Dad said I had to protect you from dirty guys and if you wear what you had on today every guy in school is going to be all over you."

Rukia loosened her grip on his neck, "I think you are over reacting Ichigo, nothing happened all day today."

"You really are naïve aren't you Rukia." Ichigo laughed.

"No!" She yelled.

"Yes, you are! Today I watched every guy that walked by you look you up and down, head to foot, with a 'I wanna bang you' look on their face, I even watch some guy walk into the VHS rack at Bull Moose while he was checking you out."

"I think you are mistaken, I never saw any of that." Rukia said confused.

Ichigo just laughed, "Rukia you are like in your own little world aren't you."

"No, I think you are delusional." She laughed.

Ichigo just shook his head in disbelief "Well, whether you like it or not, you are not wearing that outfit to the party."

"Fine then."

"Allright you ready to get going?"

"Sure." Ichigo held her until they got to a stop where she could reach and let her swim the rest of the way. They dried off and went back to the changing rooms and got dressed. "Okay so Rukia this is your mission, we are going to go get some lunch and you are going to focus on the world around you the whole way there and see if you see what I see."

"Okay Ichigo whatever you say."

The bistro was only about a mile away so they started walking, Ichigo stood a couple feet away from her so he would appear to be not with her. Within seconds one guy sees her and punches his buddy so he can look too, his buddy eyes nearly pop out of his head. Another minute or so later a guy passes her and then turns around to see her ass.

"Now Rukia you didn't just see that, but that guy that walked by you just now, just turned around and stared at your ass."

"What? Where is he?" She turned around.

Ichigo grabbed her, "no, no you aren't going to beat him up for that." He turned her back around, "It is just what guys do, we can't help ourselves, we see a pretty girl in sexy clothes and fuck-me-boots and we can't help ourselves.

Rukia looked down at her boots "did you just call these fuck-me-boots?"

"Yes."

"I have never heard that before."

"To be honest Rukia that dos not surprise me." Ichigo said. "Anyways keep watching."

The next guy was walking with a girl and checked her out.

"Oh, please tell me you saw that." Ichigo yelled.

"Umm.. maybe I think so."

Ichigo ran in front of Rukia and put his hands on her shoulders "Rukia, that guy was with his woman and he still checked you out."

"Fine Ichigo I get it, you are right, stop pointing it out, it is making me feel self conscious."

"Fine, fine I just wanted you to see that you are hot, and wearing those clothes to the party will not be a good thing at all, guys are going to be all over you, Karkura High is full of pervs."

"Like you Ichigo?"

"Uh! Rukia, I am hurt, I am a gentlemen." Ichigo yelled.

"Mmm hmm" Rukia responded.

They arrived at the Bistro sat down and ordered some lunch.

"Rukia I just have to point that out, I am sitting here with you that waiter doesn't know if I am your boyfriend or not but he was just staring down your shirt the whole time. I am just throwing that out there. Man, I feel bad for the guy that dates you."

"I am going back to my little world as you so called it and not see this stuff again, my world is better than here."

"I bet it is!"

The waiter brought over their sandwiches and they began eating, "Mmm… this is good." Rukia said.

"Ya, this place is the best" Ichigo responded.

"Rukia, you are going to have fun at Ishida's party he throws the best parties ever, he has a huge house, and he goes all out, there will probably be a band, plenty of booze and his parents don't really care what he does, it is pretty awesome."

"Nice, I could use a few Saki bombs!"

"Ha you do not go Saki bombing do you?" Ichigo laughed.

"Oh hell yea, I am all about." Rukia responded.

"Well, I have to see that!"

"We will do some Saki bombs together then."

"Sounds like a plan."

They finish their meal, Ichigo lays down the money and they head home. They walk through the door and are greeted by Yuzu and Karin

"Oh Rukia you look so pretty" Yuzu yells.

"Oh thank you Yuzu, it is glad someone thinks so." Rukia responds as she looks to Ichigo.

Karin punches Ichigo in the stomach "what did you say to Rukia brother?"

"Nothing!"

Just then Isshin runs into the room grabs Rukia and wraps his arms around her and brings her to his chest. "Rukia don't worry you are beautiful. Ichigo how could you hurt the lovely Rukia's feelings like that?"

All Ichigo could do was just laugh, "I didn't even do anything."

"It is ok guys, I am fine."

"Have you eaten?" Yuzu asked.

"Ya, we just came from the bistro." Rukia replied.

"Oh ok, well if you get hungry there is some left over pasta in the fridge."

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said.

Yuzu shot him an evil face "it is not for you brother, you get nothing today."

"What? Why?"

"For being mean to Rukia." Yuzu replied.

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin left and Ichigo and Rukia walked upstairs to her room. When they got there Rukia burst out laughing "I just love your family."

"Ya I bet you do, they are always on your side!" Ichigo yelled as he sat on her bed. Rukia picked out a Bloodhound Gang CD.

"What the hell is this?"

"You haven't heard of the Bloodhound Gang?"

"Just that one song I think, it is about animals."

Rukia laughed, "Ya that is one of them, and this is 'Kiss Me Where it smells funny."

"What?"

"Oh my god it so funny, just listen to it."

Ichigo laid his head down on Rukia's pillow and just listened to the songs, the next song was 'New vagina'. While Rukia sat in the desk chair typing on her laptop

"What is wrong with these guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing they are hysterical. The next song is even better it is 'I hope you die'.

"Oh that is sweet."

He listened some more and fell asleep on her bed, Rukia finished her letter and looked over and saw Ichigo sleeping. She thought to herself 'he is so cute when he sleeps, infact he is cute all the time.' She walked over to him and watched him sleep for a minute 'he is so hot, I had a lot of fun with him today.' She said to herself.

The next song came on and Rukia was going through her closet looking for an outfit to wear and she sang,

"Here she comes, a funky fried cutie,

Mr. Jimmy Pop Ali is gonna get some booty,

Cause' I am Mr. McFeelie, with a speedy delivery,

You'd think I was a ditch the way this girl was diggin' me"

Her singing woke Ichigo up and he looked up and watched Rukia singing and dancing just then she moved from her closet and Ichigo watched her bend over and look through the bottom drawer of her bureau giving Ichigo a wonderful view of her sexy legs and nice ass clad with sexy black lace panties and she happened to be shaking at the time.

Ichigo gasped with his eyes popping out of his head and jaw hung to the ground. Rukia stayed in her same postion but looked behind her to Ichigo.

"My my Ichigo, I thought you told me you weren't a pervert."

"Well when you give me a view like that, a man can't help himself."

Rukia stood up "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you started singing."

"Well, now that you are up you can try and find me a suitable outfit for tonight."

Ichigo stood up and pointed to the bed "Ok go sit down Rukia let me handle this."

He looked through the closet grabbed a few things and threw them at Rukia "Here try these on."

"Ichigo these are my brother-in-laws sweatpants and sweatshirt, they are 5 sizes to big."

"That is the point."

"I am not wearing these, try again."

"Fine, umm… Here this and this."

"Ichigo these are my work out clothes. I am not wearing these either, you sit down it is my turn now." Ichigo sat down and Rukia went to the closet.

"These." She threw out a pair of black high heels. "This." She threw out a corset top with no straps that was cream colored with black lace on the top and bottom. "And these." She gave him a pair of small jean shorts.

"Rukia this is hardly better than what you have on already!" Ichigo yelled.

"Too bad! I like these, and look at these heels they are the shit, and the best part is they make me good couple of inches taller."

"Whatever, I see there is no convincing you."

"Nope, alright get out I need to get ready."

"Fine me too."

"But, I am getting in the shower first." Rukia pushed him out of the way and ran to the bathroom.

"Okay, okay I will wait." Ichigo went to his room. Picked out some clothes to wear, he chose some loose jeans and his green shirt that has a picture of a old Nintendo cartridge with the words 'blow me' underneath that he got from Busted Tees and a black hoodie.

After Rukia got out of the shower, Ichigo got in and Rukia went and got ready. They are both dressed and Ichigo knocks on Rukia's door "Rukia can I com in."

"Sure, come in Ichigo."


	8. Chapter 8: Beirut Champs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 8: Beirut Champs**

**Notes to the Reader: **

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** Some people may not be happy with the way I portray Orihime in this story, and I am sorry. If you don't like it don't read it.

**#3** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

**Sorry the party is going to be stretched out over two chapters… I didn't mean for that to happen but for some reason I couldn't keep it short. I hope this wasn't too long and boring, I will try and liven up the next part, so please keep reading**

Ichigo walked into Rukia's room she was sitting at her table doing her makeup, Ichigo could smell the coconut from her shampoo and body wash in the room, it was intoxicating to him.

Rukia looked at Ichigo in the mirror, "I am almost ready."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her, "well, I am done."

In an annoyed voice Rukia replied "Oh, Ichigo sit down, and relax I will be done in a few, I just have to do my makeup and hair."

Ichigo walked slowly to the bed and sat down, he seemed a bit glum about something, when he sat down he looked at his feet and kept moving his hands, he was uncomfortable about something. "Ya know Rukia, I didn't say that I didn't think you looked nice today, I think you looked great, I was just saying that the other guys liked a bit too much."

Rukia saw his reflection in the mirror, and saw that he looked upset about it, and she started to feel bad about her teasing. "I know Ichigo, I was just giving you a hard time, and the way your family gets going just cracks me up."

Ichigo lifted his head and he had a smile back on his face "Ya, they are pretty over the top aren't they?"

Rukia chuckled, "Oh yea but I love it, and you are such a contrast to them it is hysterical to see you guys interact, and when I say interact I mean argue!" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo lifted his hand to his forehead and shook his head, "Well, if you liked that, then you will love the family get togethers they are always an adventure."

Rukia laughed, "I can't wait!"

Ichigo watched Rukia apply her makeup and do her hair she put black eyeliner on, a light violet eye shadow, black mascara, and a clear grape flavored gloss on her lips. Ichigo thought to himself 'she doesn't need any of that stuff; she looked perfect even before she did that stuff. Especially her eyes they are gorgeous, she is gorgeous.' These thoughts made Ichigo come to a big realization 'he was head over heels for this girl and he has only known her for 3 days.' He kept on thinking 'how could that have happened? I am not like that, no one has ever had this effect on me, and she has done it in 3 days.' '3 DAYS!!' He yelled inwardly at himself again.

Rukia watched Ichigo from her mirror, she saw him thinking and focusing on her, 'I wonder what he is thinking so hard about; I wonder if it is me? Wait, what? Why would I just think that? Ichigo is just a friend. A really hot friend. A really hot friend that happens to have one of the most fantastic bodies I have ever seen. He has been so nice to me, I have had so much fun with him, I like having him around he always makes me laugh. This cannot be happening to me, I cannot like the boy that I am living with, that just can't happen. I am not like this I don't just fall for every guy that comes my way, what the hell is wrong with me? It has only been 3 days, how can you fall in love with someone in 3 days. I am so ridiculous!

Rukia shrugged off her thoughts "Ok Ichigo snap out of it, I am ready."

Ichigo still lost in his thoughts jumped a bit when she talked "Ok lets go."

Rukia spun in a circle, "How do I look?"

Ichigo pointed his finer at her and shook it "Oh no, you are not getting me this time. Rukia you look hot, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Ichigo yelled out so everyone could here.

Rukia laughed at him and replied "Aww.. Ichigo you are so sweet, I am so glad that you think so."

The two walked down stairs, they said their goodbyes to the twins and Isshin. Isshin insisted Ichigo have Rukia home by 9:00, after that comment Ichigo drop kicked his father and said "I will have her home safe and sound when she is ready to come home, and I wish you worried about your own son like you worry about her."

Isshin cried on the floor, and crawled over to his picture of Masaki and said, "Oh, Masaki our third daughter Rukia is so wonderful, but our son is so, so mean to his father."

After the expected fight from Isshin, Ichigo and Rukia started walking to Ishida's.

Rukia looked down to her high-heeled shoes and asked, "How far away is Ishida's?"

Ichigo thought for a second, "About ten to fifteen minute walk."

Rukia wiped her forehead with her hand and said "Phew."

Even after Ichigo had been in a relationship with Orihime for over a year, he still knew nothing about women, "Why?"

"I am in high-heels, duh." Rukia replied in a sarcastic tone.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide at that comment, he was excited for another chance to have his hands all over Rukia's body. "You want another piggy back ride?" 'Ichigo thought to himself, I really am a perv aren't I?'

Rukia had the same reaction Ichigo did to her comment her eyes opened wide and a big grin covered her face "Oh yea! That would be great, I want to be able to actually stand when I get the party." She replied with a fake answer, she is used to wearing high-heels she just wanted to be close to him and have her body in his arms.

Ichigo leaned down and Rukia hopped on. Ichgio held her thighs in his palms and Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. Once, she was on and secure she reached back and touched her butt. "I think my ass is hanging out." She said.

Ichigo laughed, "I can guarantee you it is."

Rukia was now concerned. "What? Really? How do you know?"

"Umm.. because your ass was pretty much hanging out before I even picked you up."

Rukia now really upset yelled "What the hell Ichigo, why didn't you say something."

"Well, at the beach I already told you, you had a nice ass, and when you put those shorts on you looked hot, so I wasn't about to say a word." Ichigo laughed, and his face got red from embarrassment of what he just admitted to her.

Rukia opened her mouth in a 'I can't believe you' fashion and gave him a soft slap on the back of the head and said, "Ichigo you are a perv, I knew it."

Ichigo tried to stammer out something to defend himself "No, I am not a perv, I am just a guy and you are hot, and you look sexy in your outfit, so who am I to tell you to change?"

Rukia just laughed at him "alright, I will let it go for now since you said I look sexy, but I will not forget this, so beware."

Ichigo laughed, "I am sure you wont."

Rukia fumbled through her bag, as she tried not to fall off of Ichigo's back. "Here Ichigo take our picture."

"And, just how do you expect me to do that? I kind of have my hands full right now."

"Here look." Rukia wrapped her legs tight around Ichigo's abdomen and locked her feet together so she could hold herself on long enough so Ichigo could take the picture.

"There you go." Ichigo said.

Rukia put her thighs back into Ichigo's warm hands and grabbed the camera. "Awww.. Ichigo it is so cute, and you smiled correctly this time, see look."

"Nice." Ichigo responded, not saying what he really wanted to which was 'Oh, you are so hot, and we look so good together.'

"That's a keeper." Rukia responded.

Ichigo put Rukia back on the ground "Ishida's is right there."

"Damn, that house is huge, and holy shit look at all of the cars."

"Oh, yea I guarantee you there is going to be over 200 people here tonight."

She grabbed on Ichigo's arm in excitement and yanked on it "Oh, I am so excited."

They walked inside the house first thing they saw was the foyer, which was three floors high with a grand stair case made of stone directly in front of them. There were people mingling all around, the music was bumping loud, Sean Paul's 'Gimme the Light' was playing. To the right was the kitchen fit for a king, next to that was the dining room and bar area. To the left was the living room and family room; this was where the DJ Booth was stationed. The place already reeked of booze and weed. There was dancing going on, Beirut, Pool, Quarters, Beer Pong, you name it, it was happening.

"Shit, I have been to some pretty crazy parties in my day, but this tops them all!" Rukia yelled to Ichigo over the music.

Ichigo laughed and yelled back "I told you Ishida goes all out." Ichigo replied as he examined the rooms.

Rukia slapped her hands together in front of her and rubbed them together, and yelled "Allright I am ready to get fucked up!"

"Lets go get a shot." Ichigo yelled and grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her to the bar. Ishida was working the bar at this point.

"Thanks for inviting me Ishida, this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" Rukia yelled.

"Thanks, I try, what can I get ya?" Ishida replied

"Two shots of Tequila?" Rukia responded excited.

"Kurosaki, you are doing Tequila?" Ishida asked in a confused tone with his eyebrow raised.

"Apparently." Ichigo said in a 'crap this is gone suck' tone.

"Oh, Ichigo don't be a puss bag, Tequila is where it is at." Rukia harassed.

"Two tequila shots it is, here ya go." Ishida yelled

"Ishida you gonna go Saki bombing with us, in a bit?"

"Oh fuck ya, go get Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Orihime and we will do it up right now."

"I just got here I have no idea where they are." Ichigo replied.

"I think they are on the dance floor."

"Allright we will be back." Ichigo responded as he and Rukia went to get their friends.

Sado had just kicked Keigo's ass at a game of Beer Pong, so Ichigo grabbed them, and Rukia found Tatsuki getting her groove on the dance floor, so she grabbed her.

"Hey Tatsuki is Orihime here, Ishida wants her to do some Saki Bombs?" Ichigo asked, not really caring where she was.

"Umm.. I haven't seen her since earlier today I don't think she is here yet."

Rukia stops them on the way to the bar, "guys I have the perfect song for Saki bombing, I have to go get the DJ to play it."

Rukia ran to the DJ and asked him to play the song, he had to download it but he got it, Rukia met back up with her friends at the bar. Ishida lined up the glasses of beer and they each put the chopsticks on their glasses and then Ishida poured the Saki. He also prepared the drinks for the second round.

"Ok, it is coming on next, it is the perfect song for this." Rukia yelled excited. After 30 seconds of so The Dropkick Murphey's 'I am shipping up to Boston' song came on. All of them looked at each other and laughed and when that first big drum beat came on Rukia, Ichigo, Keigo, Sado, Tatsuki and Ishida pounded the bar making their Saki shot fall into the glass and they pounded their drinks. Rukia finished first; she slammed down her mug and put her hands in the air, and yelled "hell Ya"

Keigo impressed with her talents "Kuchiki you've done this before haven't you?"

"Once or twice." She responded.

Ishida put the next round up and when the drumbeat came back around once more they all slammed down their fists and this time Tatsuki finished first, followed by Rukia. Tatsuki lifted both her hands to Rukia for a double high five, she then wrapped her arm around her shoulder and said "It is pretty sad that four guys just got their asses handed to them by two little girls!" Rukia and Tatsuki laughed hysterically.

"I bet we can beat your asses at a game of Beirut." Ichigo yelled.

Tatsuki and Rukia looked at each other and both yelled, "doubt it" and laughed hysterically.

"Oh it is on!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed the girls by the arms and brought them to the Beirut table. Ichigo looked back to the bar "Sado you're on my team let's go."

Ishida yelled to them, "good luck Kurosaki, I haven't beat Tatsuki at a game of Beirut ever."

They four of them set up the table, Ichigo and Sado on one side and Tatsuki and Rukia on the other. "Ladies first." Sado yelled.

Tatsuki threw the first ball; it was a money shot "drink Kurosaki." Tatsuki pointed and yelled.

It was Ichigo's turn next, he threw the ball and it bounced off the rim of the red cup. "Shit." He yelled.

Rukia was up next, she threw the ball it bounced off one cup and into the other. Tatsuki was pumped it was now two to nothing and she grabbed Rukia and gave her hug.

Orihime arrived and saw the whole thing, she put one hand on her hip and scoffed and said "what the fuck is Tatsuki doing hanging out with her, she is supposed to be my best friend, and here she is with her, unbefuckinlievable!" She yelled. She didn't even bother going over to the table where they were playing, which would have been the right thing to do, to show she didn't care, but no, she went and sat in the chair in the corner and sulked.

Ishida saw her sulking and walked over to her with a beer and gave it to her. "What's wrong Orihime?" He asked.

"They are all hanging out with her!" Orihime exclaimed.

"So?" Ishida asked in an inquistive tone.

"She, is a bitch and a slut, and I have no idea what they see in her."

"Orihime, quit being ridiculous! You haven't liked that girl since you first saw her walk into the classroom, you had absolutely no reason to not like her, but you were rude to her anyways."

"Well." Was all Orihime could muster.

"You judged her because she walked in with Ichigo and ever since then you have given him shit and her shit for nothing which drove Ichigo away from you."

Orihime looked up at him and realized what she had done, he was right "thanks Ishida, I needed to hear that." Tatsuki and Ichigo tried to tell me that, I just didn't want to hear it, but having it come from someone else really puts it into perspective.

"Glad I could help, now lets get you another beer and go watch the game." Ishida said.

They walked into the other room and Orihime waved and yelled "Hey guys, who is winning?"

Ishida answered that question "Well by looks of Tatsuki and Rukia having a perfect triangle of cups and Ichigo and Sado down to two cups, I'd say the girls."

"Shut it Ishida." Ichigo yelled.

"Orihime not only have they just lost this game to the girls, but we all lost to them Saki Bombing."

"I am sorry I missed that, we will have to do another round." Orihime laughed.

Tatsuki watched her friend and she was happy that she had calmed down, and glad she is here hanging out with all of them. She smiled at her friend and Orihime smiled back in a way to say 'I'm ok.'

Rukia sank the last shot and the boys were done, Orhime and Ishida helped Tatsuki and Rukia drink their still full cups of beer.


	9. Chapter 9: Push up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 9: Push Up**

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." Which I believe is ridiculous, a real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

**This is the second part of the party… Hope I can make this a bit more interesting, I am sure going to try.**

As the whole bunch of them walked back to bar, Rukia was happy, Orihime had walked up beside her, put her arm over her shoulder and looked towards Rukia and mouthed 'I am sorry.' Rukia smiled and gave her an 'it's ok' nod.

They finally reached the bar and Ishida was about to pour the Saki and beer and Rukia yelled "Wait, wait, wait."

"What is it Rukia?" Ishida asked.

She looked around to her friends with the largest grin on her face "we should do Jagerbombs this time!" She yelled as she jumped up and down.

Ichigo looked at her confused, "what is a Jagerbomb?"

Rukia waved at Ishida to come out from behind the bar, so she could switch places with him. She grabbed fourteen pub glasses and lined them up in front of her. "Ok a Jagerbomb, is sort of like a Saki Bomb except instead of beer in the pub glass it is Redbull and instead of Saki in the shot glass it is Jagermeister, hence the word Jager."

Ishida slapped his forehead "Oh, duh! Totally missed that one." He laughed.

Rukia looked to her friends "Ok I have perfectly lined these up in a Jagertrain, so when you knock over that shot glass" Rukia pointed to the drink at the end, "each one thereafter will fall in, like dominos, I made us each two, ok Keigo knock the shot over."

Just like dominos each shot fell into the Redbull glasses and in a wave each person took their shots. Keigo threw his hands up "I won this time!"

Everyone laughed "this wasn't a competition, you got the first two shots, of course you won!" Ishida yelled over to Keigo.

"Damn Ishida let me have my moment." Keigo replied.

Tatsuki heard Asher Roth's 'Lion's Roar' and she grabbed Orihime's and Rukia's arms "Fuck yeah! This is my song, let's go dance."

Rukia nodded ok, and Orihime said "I will be there in a sec." Tatsuki and Rukia walked to the dance floor in the other room.

Oihime walked over to Ichigo sitting on the barstool and said "I am sorry, Ichigo I had no idea what I was doing to you and other people, it wasn't until I heard from someone outside of you and Tatsuki that it clicked that I am bitch, Ishida was nice about it, but that is what he pretty much was implying."

"Happy to be of service to you Orihime." Ishida interrupted.

"It is ok Orihime, we can still be friends."

After hearing this Keigo ran over and grabbed Orihime's hand "Orihime, you can treat me however you like, I don't care."

Orihime shook her head and giggled, "I don't think so Keigo, but thank you, I think I have something else in mind for myself." She said in a sly tone, giving a slight glance over to Ishida.

Ichigo didn't miss the look she shot towards Ishida he laughed and said "good luck with that Orihime, he might be a tough one to crack."

"Oh, and Ichigo just so know I spoke to Rukia, and apologized, oh and speaking of that, I am missing out on a sweet dance session right now." She gave Ichigo one last hug and ran towards her best friend and new friend.

She arrived and Rukia and Tatsuki were surrounded by a big group of people, 'mostly boys' they had their hands reached up in the air and their backs to each other as they were seductively swinging their hips to the beat. Orihime made her way in and the girls being tanked at this point hugged her like it was the first time that had seen her in years and all three continued dancing. Once the song ended Rukia made her way to the DJ booth and gave him a list of songs she wanted to hear, the way everyone got pumped up with the Dropekick Murphey's he figured he better play these songs too!

After he finished the next song he played E-Dubb's 'Whooty'. Ichigo looked at his friends when the song came on and said "this has to be a song requested by only Rukia, what do you think they are up to in there?"

After he finished that statement he could hear the screams and cheers from the people in the other room. "Oh god." Ichigo yelled.

Keigo, Chad, Ichigo and Ishida got up from the bar and started their journey to the other room and there they saw Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki up on the grand staircase singing the song shaking their asses to 'Whooty' (incase you are unaware Whooty = white girl with a booty).

The girls ushered for some other girls in the room to come up and they did there were 20 girls on the staircase shaking their asses and grinding with each other. Ichigo and his friends stood at the bottom of the stairs with their jaws dropped almost to the ground as they watched. Keigo yelled "this is the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

Once the song ended the girls all laughed and walked back downstairs Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm "you requested that didn't you?" he laughed.

"Now what would make you say that?" Rukia replied.

Ichigo laughed again "I knew it, only you Rukia!"

The four boys followed the girls onto the dance floor and the next song to play was Freestyler's 'Push up'. Rukia danced to the beat, this was one of her many favorite songs, she saw Ichigo watching her every move, so she thought she would have some fun, she sang the chorus,

"Push up, Your body, your body next to mine

Push up, I gotta make that sexy booty mine

Push up, And shake it, baby shake that ass

Push up, I love it when you feel like gettin nasty?"

as she danced over to Ichigo, she sang the song as she turned her back to him, reached her arm up and around his neck to hold herself against his hard body as she grinded her ass against him.

As Rukia did this Ichigo's thought process was 'She is so sexy, her legs look so nice as she dances, mmm… and that ass! Oh shit she just saw me eyeing her like a piece of meat, of fuck she is coming over here. As Rukia wrapped her arm around his neck rubbed her ass against him the first time, his thoughts cleared and instinct took over.

As Rukia swayed her hips back and forth against Ichigo, he took his hand and slid it from the side of her breast to her hip, and then lightly grabbed the other hip and matched her movements. Ichigo was happy he was dancing with her, he loved having her hot body so close to him. Rukia was just as glad to have her body pressed up against his rock hard abs.

Rukia knew Ichigo was enjoying this, so she figured she would amp it up a bit. She bent over keeping her legs straight and moved her butt hard against Ichigo's body, and looked back. Ichigo couldn't help himself he leaned his head back and mouthed 'Damn, she is so fucking hot' as he kept a tight hold of her hips. Rukia loved seeing Ichigo in this state and she was happy that she was the cause of it. She then stood back up a bit, putting her hands on her thighs, and shook her ass up and down.

Orihime walked to Ishida and asked him to dance and he happily accepted seeing the enjoyment Kurosaki was getting from his dance.

Rukia stood back up and leaned her head on Ichigo's chest and he leaned down a bit and put his head right next to hers and whispered "having fun tormenting me are you?"

"I am not tormenting you Ichigo I am just dancing with you." She replied in an almost innocent voice.

He whispered again "Oh, no, you know exactly what you are doing to me, and you are doing it on purpose, I saw that look on your face, you get that look when are trying to torment me."

Rukia reached both of her hands up and wrapped them around his neck and grinded against him harder "Well, by the look on your face Ichigo, and the way you have been running your hands up and down my body, I feel that you are getting more enjoyment out of this than torment."

"That is the torment, you are making me want you!" Ichigo said a bit louder in her ear.

Rukia laughed and turned herself around to face him, she put one hand on his shoulder and let the other one hang down, she put her legs on each side of his and started dancing with him again, she brought her face up to Ichigo's face so they were touching cheek to cheek "Maybe I want you to want me." Rukia said in a sultry voice.

Ichigo knew her games, "oh you little bitch, you are not going to get to me that easy, I can resist your charms."

"Uh huh, I believe you!" Rukia responded in a sarcastic voice.

The two kept on dancing a bit longer, and then an awful song came on "Aww he went though my list already, I am going to go give him another one." Rukia yelled.

"Rukia next time I will hire you to be the DJ" Ishida yelled as Rukia was walking to the DJ booth.

Ichigo yelled to Ishida "Dude you should have her play, she can play the guitar, the drums and she can sing."

Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo and stood by his side and said "You are head over heels in love with this girl aren't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo gasped and snapped his head towards one of his best friends "Uh no, whatever would give you that idea?"

"Ichigo don't lie to me, I know you and I can tell you are in love with her, since the second she came into your life you have been infatuated be her." Tatsuki replied

Ichigo hung his head down and said "What is wrong with me, I have known her for three days, three days Tatsuki!"

"She has opened you up, somehow this girl and this girl only has done something in three days, that none of us have been able to do in years. I am happy for you Ichigo." She said as she gave him a hug.

Rukia gave the DJ another list and came back to group; Sado had some cards in his hands and asked, "want to play up and down the river." As if they weren't tanked enough already.

They all looked at each other and said, "yes" in almost unison.

They found an empty table and started playing, getting ever more drunk by the second as they each take more and more drinks as the cards go up and then down the river. They all start talking loudly and telling Rukia embarrassing stories about each other. Ichigo was happy Rukia was here; he was happy his friends liked her, he just watched and smiled as she laughed at all the stories.

It was 2:30 in the morning, all of their words were slurred, and they could barely stand. All other partygoers had left, or were passed out all over the house. Rukia looked at the time "Ichigo you were supposed to have me home by 9:30, you are going to be in a whole world of shit when your dead sees you in the morning." Rukia stuttered out.

"As long as you are home, he will be Ok." He turned to his friends "My Dad cares more about her 'hiccup' than he does me!"

"Well, Rukia is a much better person than you Kurosaki!" Ishida said right before he fell face first to the ground.

Ichigo turned to Rukia "On that note let's get going." Since they could barely stand, walking was a bit of a challenge; they only managed to get to the door by holding onto the wall. They made it through the door and onto the brick front porch. Ichigo went to grab the railing so he could walk down the stairs, but he missed it and ended up rolling down the four steps and landed on the sidewalk in a heap.

Rukia threw her head back in laughter and fell backwards onto her butt. "Oh my god Ichigo that was awesome!"

"Oh yeah, it felt awesome." Ichigo muttered to himself. He managed to get himself back to his feet "Ok Rukia we have a fifteen minute walk ahead of us and it has taken us like ten minutes to just get outside of the door."

"Ok I got it, let me get down these treacherous steps." She took her time holding on to the railing with both hands. "OK Ichigo I am here."

Ichigo laughed, "I see that."

"Ok I am going to take off my heels that should help me, so I don't break an ankle." Rukia sat on her butt and took off her shoes and stuffed them in her bag. She reached up to Ichigo for help to get up, it was tough but they got her to her feet.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Ichigo asked.

"I was really hoping you would carry me again." Rukia said.

Ichigo burst out laughing, "Rukia, I just fell down the goddamn stairs and you want me to carry you?" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia burst out in laughter again remembering what had happened, "oh yeah that is true."

Rukia thought to herself for a second and finally figured out a way to get home. "Ok here we go." She took Ichigo's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and held that hand with her left hand and then she wrapped her right arm around his back and held onto his hip. Ichigo carried Rukia's bag in his right hand and they began their long journey home.

Rukia looked up to Ichigo "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Ya me too!" Ichigo said.

Rukia reached in front of Ichigo and reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of firewater. "Why do you have that?" Ichigo asked.

"Ishida gave it to me, I told him it was my absolute favorite and he told me to take it."

Rukia took about a minute to undo the cap and she took a big swig "mmmm.. cinnamon!" She said.

Ichigo grabbed the bottle and said "let me try this, I love cinnamon" Ichigo took a big gulp of it and licked his lips "damn that is good, why weren't we drinking this tonight?"

Rukia laughed, "I was!"

"Where was I?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I dunno I think at that time you were out by the pool with some girls contemplating going for a swim." Rukia relied.

Ichigo grabbed his shirt and looked at it "did I?"

Rukia laughed "no, Sado brought you back inside, he didn't want you to drowned."

"Oh, I will have to thank him for that later."

They managed to finish off the bottle of Fire Water and threw it in the trashcan they passed. After 45 minutes they made it home, as they entered they tried to be quiet but seemed to make more noise then a herd of elephants. They walked upstairs and went into Ichigo's room. Rukia searched the room "where are my clothes?"

Ichigo laughed at her "this is my room idiot, your clothes would be in your room." Ichigo said.

"Aww man, I can't walk any further, will you go get them for me."

"I don't fucking think so."

"Fine, I will wear yours." Rukia walked to the closet pulled out a pair of Ichigo's basketball shorts, and grabbed a wife beater from the bureau. "Turn around Ichigo I need to change."

"Yup." All Ichigo did was sit on the bed, he never looked away; in fact he was staring right at her the whole time. With her back turned to him, he watched her slide her shorts down her legs and kick them off, and then stretch up as she pulled off her shirt and then unclip her bra and let it drop to the floor, she covered her breasts with her arm as she reached down to pick up the wife beater and put it on, she put on his blue shorts and tied the string as tight as she could get it, but they were still to big and slipped low on her hips exposing her belly. She turned to Ichigo.

Her eyes opened in surprise "Ichigo were you watching me the whole time?"

Ichigo was so lost in the thought of her changing he forgot to look away as she turned to him "uhh.. no." He replied.

She put her hands on her hips and yelled, "I think you were."

"Okay, maybe I was 'hiccup' but you are so hot I couldn't help myself."

Rukia just laughed at his comment, she knew he was shit faced and so was she too, so there was nothing she could do about it now, she would just have to try really hard to remember it tomorrow so she could kick his ass for it.

She knelt down to the floor to grab her iPod from her beg and fell over to the side and knocked her head on the floor. Ichgio laughed so hysterically at her that he rolled off of the bed, landing right on his face, just like Ishida had done before they left the party "Ahh damn that hurt!" Ichigo rubbed his face.

Rukia had managed to get back on her feet and hop on the bed. "Midget get off my bed." Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo I am too tired, please stop yelling!"

Ichigo huffed and went and shut off the light so only the moonlight was lighting the room. He walked over to the closet took off his jeans and shirt leaving himself in just his boxers, he grabbed his black pajama bottoms and put them on. Rukia watched him the whole time, especially when he was walking towards her and his sculpted chest was bare. He got to the bed and laid down and said "who's watching who now?" He asked.

Rukia giggled "I have no idea what you are talking about!" She said.

"Oh just admit it Rukia, I did!"

"I have nothing to admit" she said as she rolled over.

Ichigo laughed "Sure you don't" as he rolled over too.

"Goodnight stupid!"

"Goodnight midget."

**Ok, so I think that chapter was better, maybe? What did you think? Well at least that is done! Haha It was fun to write though either way! I think I have a good idea for what will happen with Ichigo and Rukia on Sunday, I think it will be cute. **********


	10. Chapter 10: You planned this

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 10: **You planned this

**Notes to the Reader:**

**#1** Okay, so I have been taking my reviewers advice seriously and the consensus seems to be that "my stories need to be longer and have a bit more detail." So, please keep in mind this is my first attempt at a chaptered story, please bear with me, and give me any advice you have.

**#2** The reason I am writing this story is because I feel like the people who like Orihime X Ichigo like them for no other reason than they "look good together, and they both have orange hair." A real relationship goes beyond just the looks, a real relationship consists of what Ichigo and Rukia have together.

The two of them passed out almost instantly when their heads hit the pillow, even if one of them wanted to act on the on the sexual tension that was clearly building between them, there was no way in hell it would be happening todnight. Ichigo awoke only a few hours later to the bright morning sun beaming in through his bedroom window, his eyes instantly closed back shut and a big sigh escaped his lips, he was in pain. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry and his stomach was twisting from all the alcohol he managed to swallow last night. It took a few more minutes for Ichigo to come to full awareness, he opened his eyes and this time saw the beautiful face of Rukia on his bare chest.

Rukia had curled up into a little ball on her side and was using Ichigo's chest as her personal pillow, her legs were pulled in to her stomach, and her arms were tucked up under her chin. Ichigo lifted his head to get a better look at the beautiful girl in front of him. The headache and stomach pain was instantly forgotten and a smile made its way to his face. Ichigo slowly brought his hand up to her forehead and gently brushed Rukia's hair behind her ear to get a better view of her glowing face. Rukia was still sound asleep and her breathing was rhythmic and soft. Ichigo laid his head back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, still running his fingers through Rukia's soft black hair. 'How did this happen? How did this girl just walk into my life and make me fall so hard for her? She has completely turned my life upside down, I haven't been this happy in a long time.' Ichigo lifted his head up one more time to get another look at her perfect form. 'I don't think I have smiled this much or had this much fun since before Mom died. This girl is special.'

Isshin awoke and instantly realized that Rukia didn't come home last nightpo'. He jumped out of bed and ran to her bedroom door, he lightly knocked and waited for an answer, nothing. He knocked a bit louder, still nothing. He slowly opened the door in hopes of finding Rukia still sleeping in her bed, but no such luck, the look of fear was immediately on his face, he ran into his son's room screaming "IIICCCCHHHIIIIGOOOOOOOO"

Ichigo who was lost in his thoughts was startled, he jumped up so quickly, tossing the body that was lying on top of him to the ground. "What the hell Old Man?"

Isshin went directly to Rukia who was rubbing her head "Ichigo what have you done to my daughter? Rukia did he hurt you? Are you ok? I was so worried, I went to your room and you weren't there, I thought something had happened to you."

Rukia pulled herself up onto her knees and tried rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "what the hell just happened?"

Ichigo reached down grabbed her hand and helped her back on the bed. "Old Man came barging in here and scared the shit out of me so I jumped up and you fell to the ground."

Isshin still upset "Ichigo what did you do to poor Rukia, why were you two home so late, and why is she in your room?"

Ichigo yelled "Quit being a pervert old man, nothing happened."

"Oh good, I don't know what I would do if something happened to my dearest Rukia."

"It's ok Mr. Kurosaki I am fine, and Ichigo did nothing to harm me, we got home late and I fell asleep in here." Rukia said with a smile, and Isshin left the room.

"Darn, I thought my son had finally become a man!" Isshin said to himself after he shut the door.

"Oh god, I should not have drank that much last night!" Rukia said as she shook her head in agony.

"I know, my head is killing me!" Ichigo replied.

"My head hurts too but I don't know if that is because of the alcohol or because you tossed me to the ground like a rag doll." Rukia said sarcastically hoping to get a rise out of Ichigo, and she did.

"I didn't mean too, he scared the hell out of me, one second I am laying down watching you sleep, thinking to myself and the next second my dad is running in my room screaming." Ichigo's face turned a bright red at his admission.

Rukia looked at him and smiled "Watching me sleep Ichigo, isn't that a bit creepy?" Rukia joked.

"Well, if you weren't sleeping on top of me, maybe I wouldn't have been watching you, which would also mean that you wouldn't have been tossed to the ground." Ichigo yelled to her, trying to get some of his manhood back.

"Oh, calm down Ichigo I was just trying to get you goin' I think it is well" Rukia looked down and started playing with the string that tied the shorts she was wearing "kinda cute."

Ichigo's face turned a bright shade of red "oh shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he picked up his pillow and threw it at her, "you sure do love to tease me, don't you?"

Rukia caught the pillow and threw it back "You could say that!" Rukia laughed hysterically.

A few seconds later Rukia grabbed her forehead "Aww.. crap, it hurts to laugh, we should not have drank that much!"

"I know, it was fun though, I have an idea though maybe the next time we don't pound the Firewater on the way home, I am sure that wasn't needed." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that, that was a bit excessive, we could have done without that."

"To be honest I have no idea how we even made it home." Ichigo said.

"Me either, I am also wondering why I am in your clothes, and your bed."

"I think you were to damn drunk and tired to go to your room, so you insisted on sleeping here."

"Hmm.. that sounds about right, I like these shorts though, I think I am going keep them." Rukia says as she gets up and starts walking to her room "I am going to go shower and try and sober up."

Ichigo was in no mood to argue with her this morning, and she looked cute in his clothes so he didn't bother all he said was, "let me know when you are done, I need to take one too."

Rukia went to her room gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom. She set her clothes down on the counter and then looked at herself in the mirror "Ughh.. that is not a pretty sight," Rukia said about the reflection in the mirror, "I am sure Ichigo was frightened waking up to that." She laughed. Rukia hopped into the shower and tried to wash last night off of her. She thought to herself 'I had fun last night, especially with Ichigo, he is a good dancer, who would have thought? I ended up in his bed though, that was kind of awkward. He did look hot this morning with no shirt on, I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday.' Rukia had to yell at herself after that thought 'Rukia, calm down, he isn't your boyfriend you can't be thinking about him like this.' In typical girl fashion Rukia started have an argument in her head about this situation she was in 'but he is so hot, and sexy, my god that body! But you can't you are living together, it would be wrong. He is so smart and funny, when he looks at me and we are talking he actually cares what I have to say. But, you don't even know if he feels anything for you. But, I feel something for him.' Rukia finished up her shower and was still conflicted on what to do, she liked Ichigo a lot, but she was living with his family, it just wouldn't be right. Rukia got dressed she put on skin tight jeans with a large black belt, high heeled black boots and a tight violet shirt with a plunging neck line. "Ahh.. I feel better now." Rukia said as she left the bathroom

"Ichigo you are up." Rukia yelled as she passed Ichigo's bedroom.

"Thanks."

Ichigo showered, got dressed and then plopped himself on the bed, "Ughh.. I still feel like a load of shit." He stood up put his shoes on and grabbed his black jacket and walked downstairs, he made a bunch of food and stuffed it in his backpack then walked to the living room where he found Rukia and his family watching TV. "l am going to go for a bike ride to get some fresh air."

Rukia looked at him and smiled "Wow, Ichigo that is ambitious, I am in need of some fresh air can I come too?"

"Ya sure." Ichigo said as he waved his arm for her to get up.

"Thanks." Rukia got up, "see you guys in a bit."

Yuzu looked to her father "do you think she knows what kind of bike Ichigo is talking about?"

Isshin laughed "I doubt it."

"Do you have a bike I can ride Ichigo?"

"No, you are gonna have to ride with me."

Rukia looked at him confused. Ichigo flipped the light switch to turn the lights on in the garage, "Oh fuck that, nevermind, you can go by yourself."

Ichigo laughed "What? I am a good driver!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Rukia's arm as she was trying to flee.

"I am not getting on that thing." Rukia yelled.

"Don't be scared."

"I am not scared, I just don't want to die."

"Please, Rukia for me! I am telling you it will be fun; I am going to my favorite spot." Ichigo said with his eyes pleading.

Rukia looked into Ichigo's amber eyes and her heart wouldn't let her say no "Okay, but you better be a good driver because if you hurt me your Dad will kill you."

"Ya I know, my Dad cares more for you then he does me." Ichigo laughed as he walked over to his brand new 2010 Kawaski Ninja ZX-14 it was black and chrome, he had been saving for what seemed like years to get it, it was his baby.

Rukia walked up to it and ran her fingers across it "I have to admit, it is pretty."

"Ya, I know."

"Ichigo I never would have guessed that you had a motorcycle, it is kind of hot, however I have one issue; I see where you sit, where the hell do I sit?

Ichigo pointed the rear "right there, obviously."

Rukia looked at him and said with a slight attitude "you must be joking?"

"No!" Ichigo said sternly.

Rukia threw her arms down and yelled "Ichigo, I will break that thing or fall right off backwards."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh "No you wont, it is isn't going to break and you wont fall backwards, I will get on first and then you get on and wrap your arms around me." Ichigo liked the last part of that sentence; he even let out a small smile as he said it making sure to hide it from Rukia.

Ichigo swung one leg over the bike and then placed his foot on the ground, he kicked the kickstand up and stood the bike up straight. He reached out his arm to Rukia "ok come on, swing one leg over just like I did."

Rukia hesitated, but eventually hopped on, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's body as tight as she could.

"Rukia you are going to have to let go a little bit, I cant breath."

"No way Ichigo, I don't want to go flying." Rukia yelled.

Ichigo reached down and grabbed her hands and held them for a couple of seconds as he turned his head backwards to try and talk to her "Rukia, you will be fine, you are safe with me, I would never let anything happen to you." Ichigo said in a sincere tone. All Rukia could do was nod in acceptance. He let her hands go and she put them back where they were but this time didn't have them as tight.

Ichigo gave rukia his backpack, a pair of sunglasses to wear and then he started up the bike. Rukia jumped a mile high when she heard the roar of the engine, "Rukia you will have fun, just relax." She put her head on Ichigo's back so she wouldn't have to see what was in front of her. "One tip Rukia, keep your mouth closed unless you want to swallow some bugs." Ichigo laughed as he slowly drove out of the garage.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect day for a nice bike ride. Ichigo loved these days; he would ride for hours driving everywhere but nowhere at the same time. It made him feel happy and free, it gave him time to think, and rid himself of all the stress of work, school, his father, and his girlfriend. He would think of his mom a lot especially when he would discover new places, he would always think how much she would have loved it here or there. Ichigo always rode by himself; but today he had Rukia. He was happy she was with him, he loved spending time with her, he loved talking with her, laughing with her, playfully fighting with her, being close to her, he loved everything about her.

They pulled up to a stoplight in downtown and Ichigo turned to Rukia, "See nothing has happened to you." He grabbed her chin and turned it forward she was still hiding behind Ichigo with her eyes tightly closed. "You have to see this we are going past the Park and the Beach it is beautiful." 'Just like you' he wanted to say but decided against it.

"Ok Ichigo, I will look." She sat up a bit and put her head on Ichigo's shoulder so both of their cheeks were touching.

Rukia couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, it was a zen-like experience. Everything was so beautiful, it felt like you were experiencing each thing as you drove by. She loved the way the breeze felt on her face, it was therapeutic for her. She found her self doing a lot of thinking. She mostly thought about the past she left behind to come here, and how it is for the better. Rukia moved her head to Ichigo's other shoulder so she could get a better view of the Ocean and turn after turn, curve after curve, they drove farther and farther away, and the amount of cars and people became fewer and fewer. Finally they made it to the end, and Ichigo stopped, put down the kickstand and said "we are here."

"So, this is your favorite spot?" Rukia asked as Ichigo helped her off of the bike.

"Yup, here let me take the back pack."

The two of them walked over to the edge and looked down, it was a beautiful site, they were on a cliff looking out to the ocean, about 200 feet below them, the waves were crashing loudly onto the rocks. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets and was staring out admiring the beautiful view. "Now you see why this is my favorite spot?"

"Ichigo it gorgeous, it is so peaceful up here, so serene." She wrapped her arm around Ichigo's and they just stared out the ocean in silence, enjoying each other's company, while they both thought about the other. "I am glad you came with me Rukia, I am glad I got to share this with you."

Rukia turned to him and said "me too Ichigo, l am glad you talked me into it, this has been an amazing experience."

As Rukia spoke to him and stared at him with her piercing violet eyes he couldn't help himself anymore, he reached his hands up to her face gently and leaned down to give her a deep, passionate kiss. To his surprise she didn't pull away, in fact it was quite the opposite, she stepped closer to him, stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Ichigo couldn't help but smile into the kiss, he got the girl of his dreams, he now had Rukia.

Ichigo broke the kiss and looked down at Rukia and smiled "now I am really glad I brought you."

Rukia giggled, "Me too, you are incredible Ichigo, I love being around you."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia, went to where he left his backpack. He took out the blanket and the food and set it up. Rukia looked at the blanket and the food and smiled "you planned this didn't you?"

Ichigo looked to her and smiled "why would you say that?"

"Ichigo you brought a blanket and you have to meals here, one prepared to the way I like it and the other the way you like it, you planned this."

Ichigo's face was now bright red, "ok so maybe I did, I figured if I told you I was leaving on a bike ride and you asked to go then maybe you felt the same way I did for you, and I guess I was right."

Rukia laughed and reached her hand to Ichigo's face and gave him another kiss, "well I am glad you did this, when I was in the shower this morning I was wondering the same thing."

Ichigo's face now had the look of excitement on it, "you were thinking about me while you were in the shower?"

Rukia slapped his shoulder "oh enough Ichigo, it wasn't like that." After she said that she thought to herself 'well, only just a little bit like that.'

After they finished their lunch they layed back on the blanket and stared at the sky and clouds listening to the water crash far below them. Rukia feeling the need to be close to him again, rolled over placing her chest on top of him and gave a big kiss. They let their hands explore each other softly and gently, neither of them going too far.

After sometime Rukia fell asleep on Ichigo's chest just like she did earlier that night. Ichigo just watched her sleep, and let his fingers play with her hair, and this time the only thought in his mind was 'she was his.'

**Aww… How cute? Probably just 2-3 more chapters left. Now, that I am nearing the end, I need to know if I should put in a lemon? I had been planning on putting in a lemon since the beginning but now I am not sure. I feel like in the story these characters really love each other so it wouldn't be wrong, but I don't know if it quite fits? PLEASE HELP. Help, Help, Help!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Movie Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 11: **Movie Night

**Notes to the Reader:**

Ichigo hated to do it, she just looked so adorable laying there on top of him, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little shake "Rukia wake up, we should get going."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open "Aww.. Ichigo, I was sleeping." Rukia said as she sat up rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"I know, but we have to get going, and another thing, you should be happy I didn't wake you, like you woke me up the other day." Ichigo replied.

Rukia giggled, "Next time you will make sure you are up on time, wont you?"

"I guess so." Ichigo responded as he rubbed his hand threw his messy orange hair.

The two of them gathered up their things and put them back in the bag and walked hand and hand over to the edge of the cliff to take one last glimpse at the beautiful scene in front of them. Ichigo put his arm around Rukia and the two walked back to his motorcycle.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Rukia who had finally made it on the bike, "you want to pick up a movie for tonight?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's chest, "Sure what do you want to see?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders "Dunno yet."

It was a chillier ride in the late afternoon, but the wind was refreshing, and Rukia made great use of Ichigo's warmth during this ride, making sure to snuggle up to him as close as she could, this time she could be much more obvious with her actions. On the way to the movie store the two of them didn't say a word they just enjoyed the ride and thought about what had happened between them today.

Rukia was a bit confused 'So are we dating now? I hope so, I mean we really didn't discuss these important topics, we just went straight to making out.' A big grin came across Rukia's face and she let out a small chuckle, she still couldn't believe what happened, her and Ichigo had kissed, and he was a good kisser to boot. Rukia's body began to tingle with excitement at the thought of her and Ichigo together, he was perfect, and they were perfect for each other.

Ichigo's thoughts were a bit different, his thoughts went more like this 'I got the girl, I got the girl, I got Rukia, and how the fuck did I get Rukia?' Shaking the last thought off 'I got Rukia!' Ichigo was as giddy as a schoolgirl but he wasn't about to let it show.

Ichigo hopped off the bike and reached his hand to Rukia to help her off and he didn't let go, they walked into the store holding hands, smiling and talking like the had been together forever. That is what it was like with them, since they first met nothing had been awkward between them, they just worked, they connected.

"What are you in the mood for?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm… I typically only watch comedies and horror."

Ichigo laughed "Rukia you need to get out more, there are other genres beyond those two."

"I know but there is nothing better than a great comedy, I mean seriously, 'Monty Python and The Holy Grail' I can recite every line to that movie and when I watch it I can't help but burst out laughing, like it was the first time."

In a french accent Ichigo responded, "You don't frighten us, English pig-dog! Go and boil your bottoms, son of a silly person. I blow my nose on you, so-called Arthur-king, you and your silly English kiniggets."

Rukia covered her mouth in surprise and to hold back her laughter "holy shit, you like that movie too?"

"No, I just somehow know crazy phrases like that from every movie." Ichigo responded sarcastically.

"Well, we definitely have to rent that movie now." Rukia yelled jumping up and down.

"Don't worry, I have it back at the house."

"Ok then it is settled, we are getting a horror movie."

Ichigo didn't protest, and followed behind Rukia as she walked over to the horror section, Rukia ran her fingers along each movie case "what to get, what to get, what haven't I seen? Ichigo have you seen the 'Saw' series?"

Ichigo scratched his head "What number are they up to?"

"Well the newest one out is 'Saw V'."

"I think I have seen most of them."

"Do you want to get this one then?" Rukia asked excitedly wanting to keep up with series.

Ichigo looked into her eyes and said "sure." He thought to himself afterwards 'if I am going to date this girl, I am going to have to learn to say 'no' to those eyes, or I will be doing every little thing she asks me too.' He just shook his head and followed behind Rukia to the counter.

Ichigo pulled out his wallet and began to pay as Rukia tugged at his arm and looked up to him with her violet eyes gleaming and in the cutest voice she could muster asked, "Ichigo will you buy me this cinnamon lollipop?"

He sighed and took the lollipop and put it on the counter, paid the cashier and they left the store.

"Hey Rukia I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh yea, what's up?"

"Now that we are dating you can not use your eyes to make me do things for you."

Rukia blushed like crazy at the words Ichigo just said. She thought to herself 'we are dating.' Rukia smiled, Ichigo had answered her question, they were indeed a couple now. Rukia popped the cinnamon lollipop in her mouth and tilted her head sexily to side "Ichigo, what are you talking about." She said as she sat back on the motorcycle and sucked on her lollipop."

Ichigo eyed the girl looking very provocative on the bike, "You know what I am talking about. Since the first day we met you have been getting me to do things for you, by giving me puppy dog eyes and batting your eyelashes at me, and it isn't fair!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo I don't like what you are insinuating." Rukia replied.

"It is the truth, and you know that you do it, you just did it in there with the lollipop."

"Ichigo it is not my fault, that you have trouble saying no." Rukia laughed.

"I don't have trouble saying no, I only have trouble saying no to you when you look at me like that, I can't resist you Rukia."

"Ok Ichigo I will stop." Rukia said with a smile and a big nod. She just came up with another good way to get what she wants.

Ichigo was fully aware of what that smirk meant, "you have another way to get what you want, don't you?" Ichigo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mmm Hmm…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "wonderful!"

They arrived back home and Ichigo yelled, "We are home."

"We are in the Kitchen, we are just about to sit down and eat dinner." Yuzu yelled.

Rukia walked in first followed by Ichigo and yelled "You guys could have warned me it wasn't a bicycle Ichigo was going to ride!"

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin rolled in laughter, Isshin tried to cover for them "we thought you knew."

"Well I didn't." Rukia said as she sat down at the dinner table.

"We are having Ichigo and my favorite meal, Shepard's Pie." Karin said.

Ichigo's eyes lit up, "We are?"

"Yup." Yuzu responded as she placed the casserole dish on the table.

They family all sat down and began eating Ichigo and Rukia kept taking small looks at each other. This did not go unnoticed to Isshin, "So where were you two all day?" he asked.

Ichigo's head shot up from his plate. "Out."

"You were gone a long time, what were you doing."

"Nothing Old Man! We just went out for a long ride." Ichigo yelled.

"Long ride, huh?" Isshin said as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

Ichigo lifted his leg and kicked his father out of his chair "Quit being perverted, Old Man, you know that is not what I meant!"

Isshin crawled over to his poster of Masaki, "Dearest Masaki, our son is growing up, and he wont let his father be a part of it!"

"When will he learn?" Karin asked.

"I better put his food away he will probably be crying over there for a while." Yuzu said as she started packing up her father's meal.

"Your Dad has pretty keen instincts." Rukia said to Ichigo quietly so only he could here.

"No he doesn't! This is the first time he has ever been close to correct, anytime I am out of the house he thinks I am getting it on with some chick, like I am some kind horn dog." Ichigo replied.

Rukia shook her head in amazement "Your Dad really is crazy."

Rukia helped the twins pickup cleanup and then she met up with Ichigo in the living room. Ichigo was laying down with one elbow on the arm of the couch propping his head up, his legs were half on the couch, half hanging off. Rukia sat down on the other side and Ichigo started the movie.

Rukia put the pillow in her lap and clutched it to her chest. "I am so excited!"

Ichigo laughed he just loved how enthusiastic she was about the things she loved. She was so passionate.

About a half hour into the movie Rukia had pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and placed her chin on her knees and was watching the movie intently. Ichigo looked at her "why do you watch these if they make you so scared?"

Rukia snapped her head to Ichigo "I am not scared." She yelled.

"Sure, you aren't!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Just as Rukia turned her head back to the movie, there was a loud crash, followed by a scream, and a character dead. This made Rukia give out a small scream and jump from her position.

Ichigo laughed hysterically "no you aren't scared at all." He moved his legs and lifted his arm so she could lay in front of him.

"Shut up!" She said in a sad voice as she crawled over to Ichigo and laid her head on his arm as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them.

Ichigo gently and mischievously slid one hand down her belly letting his thumb glide across her skin and wrapped his hand around her waist. Rukia giggled and shifted at his touch she was very ticklish. Her shifting only moved her closer to him. Ichigo liked the way she felt against him, so he used his arm to pull her body even closer to him. He pulled her shirt up a bit and rubbed and tickled her smooth belly.

Another scream from the movie made Rukia jump and send her head straight back into Ichigo's, which made a loud thud and Ichigo cried out "Awww… Rukia that hurt."

Rukia immediately rolled over in Ichigo's arms and grabbed his cheeks "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Ichigo felt his lips they had to be puffy if not bleeding "let me see" Rukia said in a concerned voice. Rukia looked at his face his lips were swollen but didn't seem to be bleeding. "You aren't bleeding. I am so sorry Ichigo."

"You just love to beat me up, don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but that was an accident." Rukia said as she gently kissed his bottom lip. Dismissing the pain Ichigo held the small of her back, and the back of her head and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Isshin who was hiding behind the wall spying on them said to himself "I knew it! Oh, this is such good news, my son isn't gay, it was touch and go there for a while, I wasn't sure."

Rukia swung one leg around his waist and climbed on top of him. He placed his hands on her thighs and she dove in for another kiss. As they were kissing Ichigo slowly moved his hands to her ass and gave it a squeeze and he smiled.

Rukia felt him smile into their kiss "You have been wanting to do that for a long time haven't you?" Ichigo smiled and shook his head yes. She shook her head in disbelief "You are a dirty boy Ichigo, I knew it."

Ichigo laughed and sat up to get another kiss from her and she gave in, as Ichigo laid his head back down Rukia went straight for his neck, first giving a light kiss, then blowing on the newly wet spot, and then started sucking, Ichigo's eye's rolled back in his head at this sensation. Her lips were soft, her mouth was wet and warm, and the graze of her teeth lightly piercing his skin was almost more than he could bear, he wanted her.

Ichigo sat up straight on the couch and kept Rukia in his lap, he kissed and sucked her collarbone and worked his way up her neck to her earlobe, which he gave a light nibble, making Rukia's head fell back in pleasure. Ichigo looked at the girl in his lap who was in a state of pure enjoyment and couldn't help but smile, knowing he was the cause. He grabbed the back of her head and puller her in for another ravishing kiss. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow, I want to stay like this forever." Rukia said as she broke the kiss.

"Me either." Ichigo said as he kissed her neck.

The movie was now rolling the end credits "We better go to bed now." Rukia said.

"Ya, like I am going to sleep tonight." Ichigo responded in a happy voice.

Rukia laughed as they walked up stairs to get ready for bed. Once Rukia was done in the bathroom Ichigo followed her to bedroom she wearing his shorts again "don't you have your own clothes?" He asked.

"Ya but I like wearing yours!" Rukia replied.

"But, I like the shorts that you have." Ichigo responded.

Rukia immediately went to her dresser drawer and pulled out her shorts, which look more like underwear than shorts "here you go you can wear them them."

Ichigo grabbed them "I don't want to wear them, I want you to wear them" he said as he threw them back to her.

"Such a pervert, Ichigo!" Rukia shook her head at him.

"I can't help it, you do something to me, and I can't help myself."

"Good, I am glad." Rukia said as she kissed his forehead.

Rukia put her iPod in the speaker box and turned it on lightly so she could fall asleep, she likes to fall asleep to the music.

"Goodnight Rukia, I will see you in the morning." He gave her a kiss and started walking of the room. "What the hell are you listening to?"

Rukia hopped out of bed and grabbed the CD that her iPod was playing "Go listen to this it is awesome! It is Q-Unit and the song that is playing is 'This Is How We Bite The Dust'. Someone mixed together Queen songs and 50-Cent songs and they did an awesome job." She reached up and grabbed a few other CD's "These are some other mash-ups that I like, this is the 'Gray Album' it is Jay-Z and the Beatles' and this is Jay-Z and Linkin' Park."

"I have to listen to them tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you said you weren't going to sleep." She said with a smile.

"Fine, Goodnight Rukia." He gave her one more kiss.

He shut her bedroom door 'that girl and her music' he said to himself. He went to his room put the CDs in his lap top and uploaded them to his iPod and then went to bed, except like he said earlier he didn't sleep. All he could do was think of Rukia and how he missed her warm body next to his, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight to his body.


	12. Chapter 12: Hard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only wish I did.

**Title of Chapter 12: **Hard

It was Monday morning, Ichigo had actually fallen asleep, it took awhile, but it eventually happened. Rukia always the early bird was awake before everyone else. Knowing full well that Ichigo was not up yet, she went to his bedroom, quietly opened the door, tiptoed to his bed slipped under the covers and climbed on top of him. Still asleep she bent over and started kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe.

Ichigo moaned softly for a few seconds before coming to a full realization of what was going on. His eyes popped opened and he grabbed Rukia's face with both hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Can you wake me up like this from now on, because I could really get used to this." He said.

"We will see, I like to make your Dad happy too, and if that means I have to run in here with him and beat you up, then it must be done." Rukia giggled. "Alright, I figured I would give you a little treat this morning, so don't expect anymore sweetness from me for the rest of the day." Rukia said as she left to get ready for school.

After Rukia left, Ichigo thought to himself 'I have been having dreams about her all night long, it is a good thing I wasn't having one when she came climbed on top of me, because that would have been extremely awkward.'

The two of them got ready for school and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Yuzu prepared French toast.

"Yay, French toast is my favorite! Yuzu it smells so good!" Rukia yelled as she ran to Yuzu and gave her a big hug and then sat down to eat.

"This is really good, Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"Thanks brother, I am glad that you like it!" Yuzu said sweetly with a giant smile on her face, she loves seeing her brother in a good mood.

"What's gotten into you son? Why are you so happy?" Isshin asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Old Man."

"Sure you don't." Isshin replied.

"Why must you always give Ichigo a hard time so early in the morning Dad?" Karin asked.

"I am keeping him on his toes!" Isshin responded.

"Are you ready to go Ichigo, this is my first full week of school and I don't want to be late." Rukia said.

"Yup." He said as he grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and followed her out the door.

When they were away from the house, and Ichigo had finished his bacon he took a hold of Rukia's hand. "So, Ichigo how are we going to handle this?" Rukia asked looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Handle what?" Ichigo asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Me and you… Together… At School…"

"Is this about Orihime, because at the party we talked and everything is fine, and I think her and Ishida probably hooked up that night."

"No, not about Orihime, I talked with her too, she apologized and we are friends now. I mean about everyone else, people are not going to be happy about this, the new girl broke up Mr. and Mrs. High School, and now they are dating."

"Who cares what they think." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I should be the only one that matters." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, I care Ichigo, I am the new girl people are going to talk about me no matter what, but now they are really going to talk."

"I think you are over reacting." Ichigo responded.

Rukia tried to respond, "I don't think" but was interrupted by Ichigo "Rukia I wont let anyone talk about you, and neither will any of our friends."

"Ok." Rukia responded trying to sound convinced.

"But, if you want to try and keep affection to a minimum I am fine with that, if it will make you more comfortable."

"I think that would be best for now." Rukia said.

Ichigo was sad, he didn't want to have to hide his feelings for Rukia again, hence the reason for kissing her yesterday. But, he didn't want to make Rukia uncomfortable either. Then he thought he does have a built in benefit, she lives with him so he could see her all night long, that thought made him grin; he liked the thought of all night long.

When they were approaching school Ichigo let go of Rukia and they continued walking meeting up with their friends at the stoop. Orihime was sitting on Ishida's lap. "Hey guys." Rukia said.

"Hey Rukia, hey Ichigo." They all responded.

"Ishida that was one awesome party this weekend." Ichigo said as he put his hand on Ishida's shoulder.

"Ya, I think I know why you liked it." Ishida said quietly giving him a 'I know why you liked it' nod.

"I see you had a good time too," hinting to him and Orihime together.

Ichigo then sat down next to Rukia, he watched Orihime and Ishida for a moment, seeing them together just reassured Ichigo he didn't have any feelings towards Orihime other than a friend. He wasn't sad, jealous, angry, he wasn't anything, it was like that was the way it was supposed to be. Then he looked to Rukia and his heart raced, and a million different emotions came over him, he loved being with her. 'Yup, this is the way it was supposed to be.' He said to himself.

The bell for first period rang and the group got up and started walking to class, Ichigo was about to grab her hand and then remember her wishes, and pulled it away. They sat down in their seats Rukia in front of Ichigo, and class began.

Ichigo tried to focus as best as could on the teacher but with Rukia sitting directly in front of him he found himself staring at different parts of her body. First he stared at her neck noticing the very light red marks on it from the suck-fest they had the night before. He would watch as Rukia would occasionally reach her hand up and twirl her hair around her finger as she thought. He watched as she fidgeted in her chair, until she finally got into a comfortable position, which was with her legs crossed facing slightly to the aisle. In this position Ichigo had a clear view of her pale smooth legs. As he shifted to get a better view he nearly fell out of his chair causing a raucous.

"Kurosaki, are you just about done?" The teacher snapped

"Uh..umm.. Sorry, I was distracted for a minute, I am done."

Rukia looked at him and laughed "focus Ichigo, on something besides me" she said quietly.

Ichigo was able to make it through the rest of class, it was tough but he did it. Ichigo was having extra trouble today because of the dreams he had last night, all he could think of was taking Rukia fourteen different ways and making her scream his name.

Rukia met up with Ichigo in the hall "You have to stop undressing me with your eyes at school Ichigo, or you are going to get both of us in trouble." She laughed.

"I know, I know, it is just so hard… Literally." Ichigo replied.

"Oh Ichigo, enough I don't want to hear that!" Rukia giggled.

"Rukia, Ichigo wait up!" Tatsuki yelled.

"A few of us are going to see 'Twilight New Moon' tonight wanna come?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo put both of his hands on Tatsuki's shoulders and said "Tatsuki I have four questions for you."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo confused, "Ok."

"Question one. Do I look like a 13 year old girl?"

"No" she replied.

"Question two. Do I wear skinny ass jeans?"

"No" she replied again.

"Question three. Do I wear Ed Hardy Shoes?"

"No" she replied once more.

"Final question. Then what makes you think I would want to see Twilight New Moon?"

"Well, to be honest Ichigo, I didn't really care if you went, I wanted Rukia to go." Tatsuki snapped back.

Rukia jumped up and down, clapping her hands and yelled "Ohhhh!!! Burn Ichigo!"

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped back

"Of course we will go Tatsuki." Rukia said.

"Speak for yourself." Ichigo replied

"Oh, you are going!" Rukia said as she gave him the evil eye.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said.

"Yippee! I am so excited" Tatsuki yelled.

After Tatsuki walked away Rukia pushed Ichigo into one of the empty classrooms. "Rukia what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

She pushed him up against the wall and gave him a big kiss, turned in his arms, wrapped her arms behind his head and grinded her ass hard against his member making a small moan slip out of his mouth. "Ichigo I need you to do me a favor." Rukia whispered.

Rukia continued playing with the hair on the back of his head and rubbing her body against him "Ohhhh yeaahhhhh whatssss thhaatttt?" Ichigo asked slowly, dragging out his words not being able to speak because of the enjoyment he was having right now.

She leaned her head up and laid a few kisses on his jaw line and said "will you take me to the movies tonight?"

"Ya, ya fine whatever." Ichigo responded.

Rukia turned in his arms and gave him a big fat wet kiss "Thanks Ichigo." It was then it clicked in Ichigo's head what had just happened.

"You bitch! This is your new way to get what you want from me isn't it?" Ichigo yelled.

"Pretty effective, huh?" Rukia said with a big ol' smirk on her face.

Ichigo chuckled "Ya I guess it was, I didn't even know what I said yes to, until you stopped rubbing your ass up against me."

Rukia was about to walk out the door until Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for one more kiss and said, "I will eventually be able to resist your charms, but until then you win."

The rest of the day went smoothly, Ichigo was able to remain in his seat, and pay attention, it was very difficult for him but he managed. Rukia and Ichigo never said to their friends that they were together, but they knew, no one talked about it, but it was obvious. Rukia and Ichigo didn't need to show affection for people to know they were a couple; it was all in the way they looked at each other. They looked at each with passion, love, lust and happiness in their eyes.

On their way home Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's shoulders. "I am excited for tonight Ichigo." She said.

"Oh, ya me too! I better go buy a pair of skinny jeans so I can fit in with the rest of the crowd." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I think that you are over-exaggerating, not all of the guys that are going to see the movie will be wearing those."

"And all the little girls will be screaming Rob Pattinson, Rob Pattinson, Rob Pattinson."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh, "you know his name?"

"I have two little sisters, don't I?"

"I wont be screaming that, I will be screaming "Taylor Lautner Mmm… Hot!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo snapped his head to her "Rukia, I am standing right here, you know?"

"Ohh Ichigo did I hurt your feelings?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. "If it is any consolation you are much, hotter!"

"Well, that makes me feel better." He gave her a kiss and put his hands under her skirt and held her up by her ass.

"Ichigo why do you have your hands up my third daughters skirt?" Isshin yelled.

Ichigo dropped Rukia to the ground; she landed there in a heap. "Owe! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh fuck, Rukia I am sorry." Ichigo responded as he knelt down to help Rukia get back on her feet.

"Still gonna try and tell me there is nothing going on?" Isshin said with a smirk.

"Yup! There is nothing going on." Ichigo responded.

"So Rukia tripped and fell into your arms and you caught her by her ass?" Isshin snapped.

"Umm.. yup! Just like that!" Ichigo said.

Isshin shook his head and replied "whatever son, anyways the stuff arrived today it is upstairs."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he and Rukia walked inside.

"What stuff?" Rukia asked.

"You'll see, go up to your room." Ichigo said with a big grin on his face.

Rukia threw her stuff down on the chair by the door, kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs to her room and yelled "Oh my god!"

She came thundering back down the stairs and jumped into Ichigo's arms "You got my guitars and drums!" She yelled and then kissed him a million times while Isshin watched from outside. Ichigo looked up and caught his father's eyes and knew he was really caught this time. Isshin smiled and gave him the 'its okay, good job son' nod. Ichigo walked upstairs with Rukia in his arms and plopped her onto her bed.

"I knew this was what makes you happy, this stuff is what makes you, well you. I knew not having was going to make you upset eventually, so I told my Dad to get it for you." Ichigo said kindly.

Rukia ran back downstairs and out the door to Mr. Kurosaki and gave him a big hug "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Your welcome Rukia, I just can't wait to hear you play, both your sister and Ichigo said you were really amazing." Isshin replied.

"Don't worry I will play!" Rukia replied, and then she ran back upstairs to her bedroom where Ichigo was waiting and shut the door.

"Thank you Ichigo, this really means a lot to me. I missed playing them." Rukia said

"I knew you did, and I didn't want to see you unhappy so here they are."

Rukia walked slowly over to the bed where Ichigo was sitting and climbed on top of him straddling his lap. She gave him a light sensual kiss then undid the top buttons of his white dress shirt. Ichigo didn't say a word he just watched. She gave him a deep kiss and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head along with the beater that was underneath. She eyed his body up and down, then gave him a hard push and he fell backwards on the bed. Rukia bent down grabbed Ichigo's hands and put them behind his head and said, "don't move them."

Ichigo just shook his head that he understood; he wanted to see where this was going, it was exactly like one of the dreams he had last night.

Rukia leaned in, gave him a big wet kiss, then undid her bow and dropped it on the floor, Ichigo watched as the red ribbon fell to ground. His eyes shot back to Rukia as she slowly and tantalizingly undid every button of her shirt and let it fall down her arms into a pool on the floor, leaving her exposed in a deep purple lace bra that clasped in the front. Rukia leaned slowly back down and licked Ichigo's lips giving the bottom one a light bite. In instinct Ichigo brought his hands out to touch her.

"Uh huh!" Rukia responded and put his hands back under his head.

Rukia sat back up on Ichigo's lap stuck her index finger in her mouth and sucked it seductively, then placed it on Ichigo's rock hard chest and traced every muscle which making them pulsate at her touch. Rukia loved what she was doing to him, and she could tell that by his soft moans and groans of pleasure and the growing member beneath her, that he loved it too. Rukia reached her hand down to Ichigo's belt buckle and undid it.

Rukia sat back up and gave Ichigo's belt a fast tug making it come out of all the belt hoops and dropped it to the floor. Rukia leaned down stuck her tongue deep into Ichigo's mouth and at the same time undid the button and zipper to Ichigo's pants. Once that was done she stood up and yanked them off and threw them across the room. She then grabbed Ichigo's hand and had him sit up. She turned her back to him and started slowly moving her hips to the beat in her head, she eyed Ichigo over her shoulder and then bent over giving Ichigo a clear view of her ass and rolled her tongue slowly across her lips, making Ichigo nearly cum right then.

Then she turned around and walked over to him still swaying her hips, she spread his legs and rolled her ass against him, allowing him to grab her bare hips and let his hands slide up her belly to her breasts. Ichigo knew exactly where that clasp was and undid it in an instant and then slowly pulled the bra down her shoulders and dropped it to the ground. Immediately his hands went back up to her supple breasts they fit perfectly in his hands. He grabbed both of them and gave them a light squeeze making Rukia's head fall back in pleasure. Rukia wanting to be back in control sat back up and walked away she stood before Ichigo and slowly undid the clasp and zipper to her skirt and let it fall to her feet. She was wearing a lace thong that matched her bra.

She walked back to Ichigo pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She leaned down and grinded her ass against his now only boxer clad member, this time Ichigo was allowed to touch. He had a hold of her hips so tight making her grind on him harder. Rukia kissed Ichigo's bottom lip and gave it a little bite and then laid kisses from his mouth, down his neck, in between his chest muscles and then licked all the way down his abs, until she got to his boxers. She yanked them off with one quick pull. Ichigo was now completely naked and his fully erect cock was now exposed to Rukia. Rukia eyes immediately shot up to Ichigo's face out of sheer amazement of his size. All Ichigo could do was smirk, and shake his head, he knew that he was huge.

Rukia licked her palm and then wrapped it tightly around the base of Ichigo's huge throbbing cock. She leaned down and licked the precum off the tip, and then wrapped her moistened lips around him, and swirled her tongue around the head. Ichigo gripped the sheets and let out a throaty moan. Rukia loved that she had only got the tip in her mouth and he was already writhing in pleasure. She knew that this would be fun. With every suck and lick Rukia took Ichigo deeper into the crevises of her mouth. Ichigo propped himself up on his elebows to get a better view of the girl sucking on him. Rukia saw him sit up and looked up at him with her wide violet eyes, it took all of Ichigo's being to not cum right then, but he controlled himself. It was then that Rukia grabbed Ichigo's balls and gave a light squeeze and then licked Ichigo's dick base to tip, which sent chills through his body. When Rukia went back to sucking she took almost all of Ichigo in her mouth and sucked hard. Ichigo fell back to the bed and said "Rukkkiiaaa I am going to Cuummm.."

Rukia responded "mmmm...hhhmmm….." as she sucked harder and faster and within a few seconds Ichigo came and Rukia swallowed it all. She sat up flipped her hair out of her face, wiped her lips and climbed back on top of Ichigo and gave him a kiss. Ichigo had never experience anything like this, yes he was a virgin but Orihime had tried this before but it never was this good. Ichigo thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Rukia that was incredible." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Now let me repay the favor." He said in a sly, sexy voice. He flipped her onto her back and gently slid down her thong, and a big grin was plastered across his face "you shave?"

"Yup, you like?" Rukia asked

"Oh yea!" Ichigo responded.

He laid down beside her and began to kiss her, he let his hand explore her body stopping at her breasts and giving a little tweak to each hard pink nipple and then lowered it to her thighs. He spread her legs apart and then brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers and lowered them to her wet pussy. He gently rubbed the outside before slipping in his middle finger. Rukia let out a soft moan and arched her back in pleasure; Ichigo met her with a kiss, then moved lower spreading her legs further apart and climbed in between bringing his mouth down to her dripping pussy. He stuck his tongue out and licked her clit, Rukia's hands slammed down on Ichigo's head out of sheer pleasure and pulled him closer making him lick and suck harder. Ichigo knew he was good at this, he stuck in his middle finger deep inside of Rukia and did a scissor motion. Rukia's breathing started getting fast and heavy. He pulled his fingers out put one hand on her belly to hold her down so she wouldn't buck into him. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he stuck his tongue went in and out of her pussy. "Oh Ichigo, mmm.. Ichigo." Rukia moaned.

"Rukia I want you to cum for me!" Ichigo said.

He brought his hand back down and stuck both fingers back in deep, her pussy was leaking like a faucet. Rukia grabbed the headboard and arched her back, giving Ichigo even better access to her soaking wet pussy. "Are you gonna cum for me?" Ichigo asked again in a voice that sounded oh so sexy to Rukia

Rukia licked her lips "mmhhhmmm.. yup! With a few more deep breathes Rukia came hard and screaming "Ichigo! Ohh.. Ichigo!" Ichigo loved the sound of her moaning his name, he loved the taste of her pussy, she tasted like vanilla. Ichigo sat up and licked his fingers clean and then laid down next to a still panting Rukia. "oh my god Ichigo, that was absolutely incredible!" Rukia ran her hand threw her hair "holy shit, I have never experienced anything like that before in my life! I can barely breath."

Rukia moved closer to Ichigo putting her head on his chest and then rubbed her hand across his abs continuing to feel every muscle, she just loved the way his body responded to even the slightest touch. Ichigo had his arm wrapped around her and was rubbing her back. They would have stayed like this for hours, but instead Ichigo's cell phone rang, it was Tatsuki. "Damnit Tatsuki, you really know how to ruin a moment!" Ichigo yelled before answering the phone.

Rukia giggled, she was going to have a bit of fun with him, while he was on the phone.

Just then Ichigo's cell phone rang.


	13. Chapter 13: Skinny Jeans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!

**Story:** Orange and Orange doesn't mean love

**Chapter 13:** Skinny jeans

Happy Thanksgiving Guys & Girls!

"Hello" Ichigo said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ichigo." Tatsuki responded.

The second Ichigo picked up the phone, a light bulb in Rukia's head went off, 'she needed to mess with ichigo' while he was lying naked in her bed she slowly crawled over to Ichigo and climbed on top of him, and started rubbing her chest against his and nibbling his earlobe. Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth opened up wide as if he was going to let out a moan, but he slammed his jaws back together and clenched his teeth to control it.

"Did you hear me Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh I am sorry Tatsuki what was that?"

"I said what time do you want to go see the movie?"

Rukia started planting kisses along his jaw and moving her hand slowly down his chiseled torso letting her nails slightly nick his skin, tickling him on the way down. Rukia watched him intently remembering every ticklish spot on him. "Umm.. Umm.. Uhh... Ohh...yaaa what time playing? I mean ohh uhh what time IS it playing?"

Tatsuki listed off the times, Ichigo didn't even hear one of them because Rukia was sucking hard on his neck. "So what time do you want to go? Ichigo Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Sorrrrrrrry Ahhh Tatsuki I am here, let's go when you want."

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked concrened.

Ichigo looked down at the girl with the wide violet eyes staring up at him as she kissed and licked his abs and said "Oh, I am fine, just a bit distracted."

"Oh ok. well, then I will let you go, meet me at the movies at 5:00."

"5:00 sounds good." Ichigo replied as he slammed the cell phone closed.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arms and pinned her to the bed "you little bitch, how could you do that?"

"You just looked so hot laying there, I couldn't help myself." Rukia laughed hysterically.

"She is going to think I was masturbating or something!" Ichigo yelled.

That comment made Rukia laugh even louder, "I didn't even think of that, I hope she thought that, she is going to think you are some perv!"

"Wonderful!" Ichigo yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. "Anyways we have to get ready we have to meet her there at 5:00."

Ichigo grabbed his clothes that Rukia had thrown all over the room and started getting dressed. "Do you want to shower first?" He asked in a kind voice.

"Umm.. you can go first I have to pick out some clothes to wear." Rukia responded.

"Alright." Ichigo said as he walked over, grabbed her chin and pulled her head up for a sensual kiss.

Ichigo left and Rukia turned on her music, started dancing and singing, as she picked out her clothes

"Victoria don't know how to keep a secret,

like a nigga pussy, a bitch need dick,

statistics show that outta ten hoes,

whether married or in love done cheated before

and if they did it once, they'll probably do it again,

turn your back, Jerry Springer style, screwin' your friend"

It was Sticky Fingaz' song 'Cheatin', Rukia laughed to herself and said "why do I listen to this crap?" and then continued singing. Rukia picked out her outfit it was a green tube-top that had small white poka-dots on it with a ribbon that tied just under her breasts, a pair of tight white capri pants and a pair of gold heels that made her about two inches taller.

When Ichigo got out of the shower he put on the usual, he wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and a blue dress shirt that he kept untucked. After Rukia finished her shower and got dressed, Ichigo yelled to her threw her door, "come on we are going to be late."

Rukia yelled back "relax, I am coming!" and opened the door. Ichigo's eyes immediatly checked her out head to toe, "Damn you are sexy!" he said as he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up for a kiss.

"Mhh Mhh" Isshin cleared his throat. Ichigo didn't drop Rukia this time he just turned his head and looked at him. "This is the third time I have seen you guys like this today!"

"And?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, knowing there had to be more his Dad was going to say.

"I am so proud of you son." Isshin yelled as he ran to them and tried to maul Rukia.

"Dad let her go, quit being such a perv and leave us be." Ichigo held on to Rukia with one hand and used the other to give him an uppercut to the face. "Go away!"

After his Dad ruined their moment, he put Rukia down, they stepped over Isshin's squirming, crying body and they walked downstairs. "Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia felt her pants pockets and realized she forgot her money "Crap, I will be right back I forgot my money."

Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her body hard into his. "Rukia you are my girlfriend now, I want to pay for you."

Rukia looked up at him with pleading eyes "but Ichigo."

"Don't even try it Rukia, it won't work this time." Ichigo laughed.

"Fine, just this once though."

"Sure, whatever you say Rukia." Ichigo rolled his eyes as they walked into the Garage.

"I like riding the bike." Rukia said with a smile. "I want a blue one!" She said as she followed behind Ichigo clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Never, you will kill yourself."

"Will not! I am a good driver!" Rukia yelled.

"Ya, I bet you are." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I am, and whether you like it or not I will get one eventually."

Ichigo laughed "ok Rukia."

They were almost to the movie theater when they had to stop at a light and the car that had been behind pulled up next to them. Neither Rukia nor Ichigo thought anything of it until they rolled down the window and started whistling and yelling. "Damn girl you are pretty hot, why don't you ditch that Orange haired freak and come ride with us."

Ichigo knew exactly who these guys were, they were Seniors in High School last year, they were stupid, arrogant jerks who sucked in High School and never went to College and now they just hang out around town harassing people and doing drugs. Rukia being the spitfire that she is "Fuck you, you guys ain't shit compared to Ichigo, I would never be seen with you."

"Wow! Ichigo you better watch your woman, before something bad happens to her." The guy driving yelled.

Ichigo kept his face forward and clenched his teeth, he did not want to get in a fight with these guys again, but he wasn't about to let them talk about Rukia like that "You better shut your fuckin' mouth Chris before I shut it for you."

"Always the tough guy, aren't you Ichigo!" The driver yelled while the guys in the back continued harassing Rukia.

Rukia had enough, she pulled her tube top up a bit so it was more secure, took off her earrings and put them in her pocket and climbed off the bike, "Get outta the fuckin' car and say that shit to my face, I will kick all your asses!" Ichigo just watched in horror, he couldn't believe what was happening, he was frozen. The boys in the back never came out of the car, but she had reached in threw the window, grabbed the kids head and pulled it out the window and started punching him hard in the head and started yelling "Don't ever talk to a woman like that, you pig! Who the fuck do you think you are?" It was when the guy on the other side of the car got out and was about to attack her that Ichigo snapped out of it and knocked him out with one punch!

"What now bitches?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the bike and they both got on and drove away.

They got to the movies, parked, started walking to meet their friends and Ichigo said in a concerned voice, "Rukia you can't do that shit! You could get yourself hurt." He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I am sorry Ichigo, they were just really getting to me, I wanted to hurt them."

"Let me handle guys like them, you don't know what they are capable of. The last time I fought them I almost lost, they attacked Chad and I with crowbars."

Rukia felt bad, she looked at her feet and said "Alright Ichigo, I will be more careful, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay Rukia, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, I want to protect you... Always."

Rukia smiled, Ichigo was her protector, she doesn't have to always watch her back now, Ichigo would do that for her.

Ichigo stuck his thumb in the back of her pants and palmed her ass then gave her kiss on her forehead. "Look told ya, 13 year old girls screaming!"

"They aren't screaming." Rukia replied.

"They might as well be, they are talking super loud."

"What are you a 105 Ichigo? You sound like an old man!"

Ichigo just scoffed.

"When you get old, you are going to be one of those old guys that yells at the kids 'get off my lawn aren't you?'" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo thought about the question for a second "probably." He laughed.

"Yup, I knew it!"

Orhime saw them first and started waving "Ichigo, Rukia over here." She was waving with one hand and holding Ishida's hand with the other.

"So, do you think I can be affectionate here?" Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ears.

"I am fine with these people knowing that we are together." Rukia replied.

"Good!" Ichigo said as he took his hand that was hiding discretely on her ass and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders.

Tatsuki slapped Ichigo across the back of the head "What the hell was wrong with you on the phone earlier Ichigo?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Uhh.. I have no idea what you are talkin' about Tatsuki."

"Whatever Ichigo, I know you are lying."

It was then that Rukia signaled to Tatsuki that she was the one responsible, for Ichigo's awkwardness. Tatsuki shook her head and said "You are horrible Rukia!"

Rukia laughed "I know."

They all bought their tickets and went inside to get some treats, "Ichigo have you ever seen the Dane Cook stand up act about taking a girl to the movies?" Rukia asked.

"No I don't think so!"

Rukia yelled "Oh my god Ichigo, you have to see it, it is absolutely hilarious and so true! We are totally watching it when we get home!" The whole time they waited in line for drinks and popcorn, Rukia was laughing thinking about Dane Cook.

Orihime started laughing because of Rukia "Rukia you are such a goofball." She said

"I know, I swear there must be something really wrong with me." Rukia replied.

"What the hell is this?" Keigo yelled as he ran up to his friends. "Ichigo and Rukia, Orihime and Ishida, what the hell guys? I want to have a girlfriend too! Why didn't you inform me of this?" He yelled again, and then stopped talking, thought for a second and then wrapped his arm around Tatsuki. All the people eyes opened wide, as they knew something bad was about to happen to him. "I guess me and Tatsuki will just have to be a couple!" Tatsuki grabbed his arm with both hands and twisted it. Keigo dropped to the ground, Tatsuki who was still holding his arm as he lay flat on the ground, she put her foot on his back, and yelled "Don't you ever touch me again!" All of his friends were in complete hysterics at this point, they could not believe what Keigo tried to pull!

"He sure is getting brave." Chad said.

"I'd say so." Ichigo replied.

They ordered their candy, popcorn and drinks and headed into the dark theatre, Keigo tried to take Ichigo's seat next to Rukia, which earned him another punch, this time from Ichigo. "I don't fuckin, think so." Ichigo said.

"Fine Ichigo, don't share her with me!" Keigo replied.

Ichigo sat down next to a laughing Rukia and put his arm around her and said "I can't believe you are making me see this."

"Oh you will love it Ichigo!" Rukia said as she threw a couple pieces of her popcorn at Ichigo's face.

"Ya right. Oh, and by the way, did you see all these guys with jeans tighter than yours on? That shit is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Oh, Ichigo there is no way they have jeans tighter than these!" Rukia giggled.

Ichigo put his hand on her thigh and squeezed, "Ya I guess you are right, these are tight as hell, but the way your ass looks in them is mm...mm.. mm.. incredible! I don't blame those guys you decided to knock out for hollering at you, you probably looked so sexy!"

"Shh.. Quiet Ichigo the movie is starting."

After the movie the friends said their goodbyes and then Ichigo and Rukia walked hand and hand to the bike. "Rukia you better not dream about Taylor Lautner tonight!" Ichigo said.

"After what you did to me today, I don't think it is Taylor I will be dreaming about!" Rukia assured him!


	14. Chapter 14: Surrounded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters

**Story:** Orange and Orange Doesn't Mean Love

**Chapter 14:** Surrounded

**NOTE:**

I have been getting quite a few PMs requesting a list of the songs I talked about in the story, so I have compiled the list. I am super glad that you guys are enjoying the music aspect I am putting in the story, I think it is fun to think about the song as you are reading or even play the song as you are reading, I listen to them as I write the chapters.

Keep reading, Keep reviewing! :) Love you guys!

Aerosmith and Run DMC - Walk this way

69 Boyz - Tootsee Roll

Hot Styles & Young Joc - Lookin' Boy

Country Mike Album by the Beastie Boys

Nirvana - Smells like teen spirit

Jimi Hendrix - Purple Haze

Ac/Dc - Back in Black

Nirvana - All Apologies

Xzibit - Muthafucker

Eminem - Warning Shot

Bloodhound Gang - Kiss me where it smells funny

Bloodhound Gang - New vagina

Bloodhound Gang - I hope you die

Bloodhound Gang - You're pretty when I am drunk

Dropkick Murpheys - Shipping up to Boston

Asher Roth - Lion's Roar

E-Dubb - Whooty

Freestylers - Push up

Q-Unit - This is how we bite the dust

Q-Unit Album

Gray Album with Jay-Z mixed with Beatles

Linkin' Park & Jay-Z

Sticky Fingaz - Cheatin'

"Well, we seemed to have made it home without incident." Ichigo said as he parked his bike.

"Ichigo, that was not my fault, ok? They were instigating and I couldn't help myself, those jerks deserved everything they got and more!" Rukia yelled.

"I know, I know, relax, I was just giving you shit." Ichigo responded calmly.

They walked into the house and Isshin was in the kitchen, Ichigo decided to get Rukia back for all the trouble she has caused him these last few days. "Dad you need to talk to your girl here, we are at a damn stop light and she gets off my bike, walks up the car next to us, pulls this guy out of the car window and starts punching him."

An expression of horror was now plastered across Isshin's face "Ichigo how could you let this happen?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded, "Wait, wha, what? How is this my fault?" he yelled.

Isshin ran to Rukia's side and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Are you okay my dearest Rukia?"

In the sweetest voice Rukia could muster "I am fine Mr. Kurosaki, those boys were saying mean things to me, and Ichigo didn't do anything to protect me. I was so upset, that I went into a rage."

Isshin rubbed Rukia's cheeks, "It is ok my beautiful Rukia, I will just have to work harder to make my son, make him quicker, stronger and obviously smarter."

When Isshin wasn't looking Rukia looked to Ichigo and stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, Ichigo just shook his head in disgust and stormed upstairs, stomping his feet hard on every step. "Un-be-fuckin-lievable!" he yelled.

Isshin held his hand up to Rukia for a high-five "he is just too easy." Rukia said.

"I know, he gets worked up so fast, I have no idea where he gets that from!" Isshin replied.

Rukia raised her eyebrows in a 'you must be joking fashion'. "Ya me either." She said sarcastically.

"Ya know he really likes you Rukia." Isshin said in a much more serious tone.

Rukia hesitated for a second but responded, "Ya I know." She said a bit embarrassed.

"I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you." Isshin assured her and then continued, "From the second you guys came in the house together that first day, he was like a different person."

"Well, I don't know what I did, but I am glad he is happy, because I am happy too!" Rukia replied as she thought about the way Ichigo makes her feel.

"You are smart, fun, funny, beautiful and more importantly you are just you, always, and you don't change that for anyone. You challenge Ichigo, you make him think, you allow him to be himself around you without judgment."

Rukia was blushing again at Isshin's admission, she thought to herself 'behind that goofy exterior he is a really deep, intuitive man.' "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki, it really means a lot to hear you say that."

"Rukia I understand if you aren't willing to call me 'Dad' just yet, but you have to stop calling me Mr. Kurosaki, call me Isshin."

"Ok Isshin." Rukia said with a smile as she grabbed a grape Popsicle out of the freezer.

"Goodnight Rukia." Isshin said as he walked upstairs to go to bed.

"Goodnight." Rukia responded

"Alright, I better go cheer up Ichigo, before he has a melt down." Rukia said as she walked upstairs.

Rukia knocked on Ichigo's door "Ichigo can I come in?"

"Yup." Was his only response.

"Why are you so upset? You should know by now that I am much better at the game than you are!" Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia with light purple lips that were wrapped around a Popsicle that was half way down her throat. The first image that popped into his mind was Rukia's head bobbing up and down on him earlier and a sly grin was instantly plastered all across his face. Rukia noticed this and was confused for a second until she realized what he was thinking about. She pulled the Popsicle out of her mouth "you dirty boy, Ichigo!"

"Huh, what?" Ichigo shook himself back to reality.

"You are one dirty boy Ichigo, you may be able to hide it from everyone else, but not me." Rukia responded.

Ichigo remembered that he was angry and sat back on his bed and said in a serious tone "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh yes you do, you can't seem to hide that side of you when it comes to me." Rukia replied with a smirk.

"Not true." Was Ichigo's only response.

"Oh ya then look at me for a second." Rukia said

Ichigo turned his head in a 'try me' fashion. Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed, leaned her head back, and kept her sultry eyes on Ichigo. She stuck her tongue out and licked the length of the Popsicle and then slowly slipped it into her mouth and began to suck. The slurping, sucking sound Rukia was making made Ichigo want her lips wrapped around him and not the Popsicle. "Fine Rukia, you are better at the game than me, I can't hide my dirty side from you, but the only one I want to show it to, IS YOU, so unwrap your lips from that popsicle and put them on me!"

Rukia didn't even have time to respond, Ichigo had pulled her fully on top of him and had his tongue in her mouth in a rough hard kiss. Rukia couldn't help but smile into the kiss; she loved the effect she had on Ichigo. Ichigo was enjoying the grape flavor in her mouth and was savoring every second of it. When they finally broke for air Ichigo licked his lips and said "mmm.. you taste so good Rukia."

Rukia smiled and let out a small giggle and gave him one more kiss "goodnight Ichigo."

Ichigo laid back on his bed and said "goodnight Rukia" and after he was sure she was gone he whispered "I love you."

Ichigo stayed awake for another good hour before finally falling asleep. He laid there and was one with his thoughts, he came to some great realizations that night. He realized that there was absolutely no denying it anymore he has in love Rukia Kuchiki. Then he realized why he never wanted to have sex with Orihime, he knew he was waiting for someone as special to him as Rukia. Then he realized just how bad he wanted to be with her in that way, and he only hoped that she was feeling the same way.

In the next room Rukia was coming to some realizations of her own, which were very similar to Ichigo's. She realized she was in love with him. She realized that she wanted him to be her first. Rukia was a bit more certain of Ichigo's feelings for her, than he was of hers. She thought to herself she is going to have to be more affectionate and loving to show Ichigo how she truly feels about him.

Ichigo woke up the next morning to his alarm clock buzzing; he immediately went into a defense position expecting either Rukia or his father to coming flying at him, but nothing. He laid his head back on his pillow, "Mmm… this is no where near as nice as when Rukia woke me up yesterday." He said as he rubbed his head. After a few minutes he finally climbed out of bed and got ready for school.

Rukia was already ready for school and was at the time showing Yuzu and Karin her guitars and the drum set in her room. "You ready for school?" Ichigo said as he stood in her bedroom doorframe.

Rukia turned around "Of course I am, I have been waiting for you."

"Well let's go then." Ichigo replied.

Rukia turned back to the twins "maybe I will teach you to play tonight."

The twin's faces both had big smiles on them now and they both yelled in excitement "Really? That would be great!"

"Ohh..." Rukia said as the twins attacked her in a big bear hug.

Ichigo smiled at them, no matter how may times he saw it, it always made him smile to see his sisters so happy, and it made him especially happy to know that Rukia was the cause.

"Brother your lunch is on the counter, don't forget it." Yuzu said to her brother as she brushed past him.

"Thanks Yuzu." He said as he put his hand on her head and messed up her hair as she walked by.

They grabbed their lunch and walked out the door, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and looked at him with serious eyes, "Ichigo, I don't care what other people think of me, I am your girlfriend now, and that is all that matters, I wont worry about showing affection around people at school anymore."

Ichigo looked deep into her eyes and realized that Rukia shared the same feelings he had for her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead "good, I hated that we couldn't be ourselves at school, it was torture yesterday."

The first half of school went fine, Ichigo and Rukia where publicly 'together', they got some stares and whispers but neither Rukia nor Ichigo cared what they were saying. At lunch they went to the rooftop, and ate the sandwiches that Yuzu made for them. They enjoyed the company of their friends. The girls mostly talked about last night's movie and who was hotter Jake or Edward while the guys talked about Nikki Reed. After they were done eating Rukia put in her headphones and was moving her head to the beat.

"She really enjoys her music doesn't she Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh yeah, I am surprised that she can actually make it through a class without putting those things in." Ichigo replied.

"Rukia what are you listening to?" Tatsuki asked as she waved her hand in front of Rukia to get her attention.

"Hmm... What was that?" Rukia responded.

"What are you listening to?" She asked again.

"Oh Umm.. Redman and Method Man's song called 'Da Rockwilder'.

"Hmm... I don't think I have heard that one." Orihime said.

"Ugh! You haven't? It is one of the best." Rukia yelled in extreme excitement.

She brought out her speakers and put her iPod in the slot and hit play. Rukia couldn't help it, the next thing she knew she was all out dancing. She didn't care; she eventually got Orihime and Tatsuki in on it too!

"Ichigo your girl is crazy!" Mizuiro said.

"Damn Ichigo, it just isn't fair, how do you get all of the hot, sexy girls?" Keigo yelled!

Ichigo didn't answer he just watched Rukia and the girls dancing. The way Rukia moved her body mesmerized him, her movements were so fluid, she was magnificent.

"Oh yay! This is Method Man and Ludicris, this song is Rodeo!"

All the girls put one hand up in the air like they were twirling a lasso. Rukia moved her thighs in and out and shook her ass, as she looked back at Ichigo. When Rukia looks at Ichigo with those eyes it makes him just want to run up to her, throw her over his shoulder, run home and take her eight ways to Sunday. But, he didn't, he controlled himself and just let the girls dance and have a good time, until the bell rang. Ichigo was happy and disappointed to hear the bell.

Rukia yelled to Ichigo as she put her stuff back in bag "I will meet you in Algrebra, I have to stop at the bathroom."

"Ok." Ichigo said as he walked away.

Rukia made her way to the bathroom did her business and was about to leave when three girls pushed her back in.

"Rukia Kuchiki, right?" A girl with blue hair named Rachel asked.

"Umm... Ya. Who are you?"

"We are Chris's friends." A girl with short black hair named Michelle responded.

Rukia had a flashback of last night and remembered Ichigo calling one of the boy's that was in the car Chris. Rukia decided to play it off like she had no clue what they were talking about.

"That is good for you, who the hell is Chris?" Rukia asked.

"Chris Bosser, obviously." A girl with pink hair named Lisa snapped.

Rukia shot them a confused look "umm... sorry I have no idea who he is, or who you are, but I have to get to class now." Rukia said as she tried brushing past the girls, with no luck.

Michelle put her arm out and pushed Rukia back into the middle of the group and said "Chris is one of the guys that you and your boy toy Ichigo got in a fight with last night."

The girls began to circle her and Lisa said, "the boy you punched has a broken nose, and the guy Ichigo hit has a broken jaw."

"Maybe they should stop being morons and grow up a bit and shit like this wouldn't happen to them." Rukia snapped.

"I don't like you tone, missy!" Rachel yelled.

"Good story, I don't really like you guys acting like crows and circling me like a piece of meat, but you don't see me complaining."

"She has a bit of an attitude, no wonder Kurosaki likes her." Lisa laughed.

Rukia was watching the three girls very closely at this point, watching how they were moving, and tried to figure out who might be the leader, a tactic she picked up where she used to live. If this was any other day Rukia would have already attacked one of them, but what Ichigo said to her last night was stuck in her mind. She didn't want him to be upset with her for starting a fight and make him worry about her again, so she tried to just talk with them and watch to see if they would attack her. They way things were going she knew this was the girl's intent, and was on her guard.

"Michelle, Lisa, I think we need to teach this bitch a lesson. Teach her that she can't just waltz in here like she owns the damn place, and fight with our boys."

"I don't think that is necessary, what I think needs to be done is, teach your boys..."

Rukia was interrupted by a fist coming straight for her face, Rukia already knew that Rachel was leader and would be the one to attack first, so she was waiting for it. Rukia caught her fist with her left hand and swung hard with her right, hitting Rachel hard in the side of the head, making her stumble, fall to the ground and knock her head of the toilet.

The other girls were shocked that their friend was taken out so fast and hesitated for a second giving Rukia the upper hand. Rukia pushed Lisa so hard she flew back into the wall, she then grabbed Michelle's head and slammed it down on the porcealin sink, knocking her completely out. After Rukia turned around to kick Rachel in the face to stop her from getting up Lisa hopped on Rukia's back. Rukia tried a few times to elbow her in the head, but didn't seem to be succeeding. Just then Tatsuki and Orihime walked in and saw what was going on. Tatsuki ran in wrapped her arm around Lisa's neck to pull her off of Rukia. "Orihime quick go get Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Ok." Orihime yelled as she ran as fast as she could to Ichigo's class. "Ichigo quick Rukia and Tatsuki are in a fight."

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled thinking that Rukia and Tatsuki were the ones fighting each other. He got up out of his seat and everyone started to follow, "Stay here!" he yelled, by his tone they all knew they better stay.

He followed Orihime to the girl's bathroom where he found Rachel knocked out in the doorway, and Rukia and Tatsuki on top of Lisa and Michelle.

First he reached down grabbed Tatsuki by the waist and pulled her off of Lisa and yelled "enough, enough, enough" as he threw her out of the bathroom to stop her from attacking the girl on the floor.

He went to grab Rukia off of Michelle but she threw a punch that hit him square in the face. Ichigo grabbe his face and blood started dripping down his face. "Rukia, Rukia, it's okay, it is me Ichigo, you're ok." He said as he reached for her arm.

Rukia's mind was blank, she didn't even know what was happening, and it wasn't until she heard Ichigo say his name that she came to. She snapped her head to Ichigo and began to cry. Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and gently lifted her up and off the bloody girl underneath her. He walked with her, practically holding her up as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Rukia what happened?" He said as he gently brushed her cheeks with the back of his hands.

"I don't know." She began to sob "I was just about to head to class when these three girls pushed me back into the bathroom and began to circle me and say all this shit."

"These are Chris's girls Rachel, Michelle and Lisa."

"Ya, they said something like that." She began to talk a much louder and faster in a panic "Ichigo I am so sorry! I tried to avoid this fight, I really did, I went to leave but they through me back in, I never threw a punch, it wasn't until she threw one at me that I threw one back. I am so sorry, I remembered what you said to me last night, and I didn't want to make you upset with me. Then, then, on top of it all, I end up punching you."

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia slow down, I am not mad at you, I am just glad that you are ok, and I know you didn't know it was me."

"Ya but, you said you don't want me fighting and I told myself I wouldn't and then look at me, not even 24 hours later I am in a fight." She yelled.

"Rukia, just because I don't want you to be in a fight doesn't mean you can't protect yourself."

Rukia turned her head to avoid Ichigo's glaring eyes, she felt awful and that is when she met Tatsuki's. Tatsuki saw her pain and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and started stroking her hair. "Rukia stop crying, what you did to those girls is what they deserved, they jumped you three to one, you were protecting yourself that is all." Tatsuki said in a sincere voice, "now calm down and I am going to go get the Principal to get these girls kicked out once and for all."

"Thank you Tatsuki." Ichigo said calmly.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's chin and turned her head to have her face him. "Ichigo I am so sorry."

"Rukia I am not mad at you, I am just glad that it wasn't you and Tatsuki fighting, the way Orihime said it I thought you two were fighting, boy was that going to be a mess." He said with a smile.

This made Rukia giggle and she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "My sister sent me here so I could stay out of trouble, and I haven't even been here a week and I have been in three, count them, three fights!"

"Rukia you are a lot like me, you stand up for pride, the ones you love, your friends, your family, and anyone who needs protecting. That is one of the reason's I love you so much. The first day I met you, you helped a young girl being harassed by two boys. Yesterday you fought for your pride and me. Today all you did was protect yourself. You have done nothing wrong." A huge grin streaked across Rukia's face, "what, what's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"You just told me that you loved me." Rukia said with a huge smile on her face.

Ichigo replayed what he had just said back in his head, and his face turned a bright red, yes it was true that he loved her, he had loved her since the first moment he laid eyes on her, but he hadn't intended on telling her that, at least not now. "Umm... ya I guess I did." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair completely embarrassed.

"Well, do you mean it? Or is it just something you say to all the girls?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I mean it! I loved you since the first day I met you, something about you just clicked for me, I felt a connection with you and I knew that I just had to have you!" Ichigo blurted out, uncontrollably.

Rukia didn't know she could smile so much or be so happy to here those words, "Ichigo I feel the exact same way, I love you too!" She yelled as he stood on her tippytoes and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

**Author's Note: Sorry, about this chapter I am not pleased with it. But, the next chapter I think will be fun. Wink. Wink. So, don't give up on me now…**

**Oh and one more note, no more fights I promise. **


	15. Chapter 15: Bombardment

**Title:** Orange and Orange doesn't mean love

**Chapter 15:** Bombardment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters (If I did Rukia and Ichigo would be hooking up by now!)

**PLEASE NOTE: I am uploading two chapters today (chapter 15 is a filler chapter, not too much happening here but chapter 16 should be good... At least I hope it is, I haven't written yet.)**

They broke their heartfelt passionate kiss, and Ichigo placed his hands on Rukia's cheeks and leaned his forehead on hers and in a compassionate, loving voice said "I love you Rukia, you make me so happy."

Just then Tatsuki, Orhime and the Principal rounded the corner. "So just what happened here?" The Principal asked in a stern but understanding voice.

Rukia slowly turned to him and began telling him exactly what had happened to her, Tatsuki and Orihime backed up her story, telling him what they walked in on.

"Well this is the last straw for these girls." The Principal stated.

As the Principal walked over to help the girls, Rukia stopped him "With all due respect Sir, please don't do that for my sake, I would feel just awful if these girls were kicked out of school because of me."

"Ms. Kuchiki, these girls would not be kicked out just because of you, these girls have been causing trouble since the day they started here and attacking a girl in the bathroom, is not something I am going to sit back and allow."

"But, but, maybe you could just talk to them about this, and give them another chance, I think they have learned a pretty good lesson here today." Rukia smirked thinking back to the beat down she dished out earlier.

The principal leaned down and helped Rachel get to her feet and said "Because of Ms. Kuchiki this incident will not ruin your young lives, she has talked me into letting you stay in school and give you one more chance. I will have you know this incident will not be taken lightly, you will be punished and your parents will be called in."

Rachel nodded.

"Why did you do that Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"These girls are on the same path I was on before I came here. Coming here was my second chance, and I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't get it, and I wanted them to have the same chance that I got.

The Principal helped Rachel, Michelle and Lisa up and started walking them to the Nurses office "Rukia, are you alright, do you need to come too?"

"No Sir, I am fine, I would just like to get back to class."

"If your teachers have any questions as to why you are late just tell them you were with me and I will talk with them when school is done." The Principal said as he walked around the corner.

"Tatsuki, Orihime will help Rukia clean herself up?" Ichigo asked."

"Sure come on Rukia." Orihime said as her and Tatsuki both put their arms around her shoulders and walked into the bathroom as Ichigo headed back to class.

Rukia tucked her white shirt back into her skirt, and fixed her red ribbon while Orihime wetted some paper towels. "Here Rukia wipe your lip it is bleeding." Orihime said sweetly.

"Thanks." Rukia said as she put the wet paper towel to her lip. "Thank you so much, for helping me guys, it really means a lot."

Tatsuki rifled through her purse and pulled out some makeup "It is no problem Rukia, we are here for you."

"It is funny that you say that, when Orihime ran to get Ichigo, he thought it was me and you were fighting."

Tatsuki and Rukia started to laugh as Orihime thought about what she yelled when she ran into the classroom "Hmm... I guess I did make it sound like that! Whoops, sorry about that." Orihime said.

After a few moments of hysterical laughter Tatsuki asked "So, Rukia why did these girls come after you?"

"Ichigo said they are good friends with this guy Chris, who I accidentally got in a fight with last night before the movie."

Tatsuki let out a chuckle "wait you got in a fight last night too?"

Rukia tried to defend herself "well, well, I didn't mean too!" She let out a laugh, "his friends were harassing Ichigo and I, and then some guy in the back seat wouldn't shut his pie hole so I pulled him out the car window and started hitting him, and then the guy on the other side of the car came out and was going to attack me but Ichigo punched him and broke his jaw."

"So, wait... This all happened right before you guys came to the movie last night?" Orhime asked.

"Umm.. yea, well on the way there actually." Rukia said as she thought about how crazy this all sounded. "So, apparently Chris told his friends what had happened and they tried to pay me back for it."

"Rukia you are one crazy girl, ya know that? You remind me a lot of me!" Tatsuki said as she gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

Rukia laughed "Alright, am I presentable?" Rukia said as she moved her hands up and down her body.

"Yup! What about me?" Tatsuki asked.

"Everything is in order, besides that piece of toilet paper stuck to your foot." Orihime said as she pointed.

"Well, that would have been embarrassing." Tatsuki said as the girls headed out of the bathroom and back to class.

Ichigo had already told the teacher and class what happened, so when Rukia walked into class no one said a word except the teacher who just asked her to take her seat. Orihime and Tatsuki walked to their class after dropping off Rukia.

Rukia took her seat in front of Ichigo, Ichigo pushed her hair to the side and gave her a light kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear "It is fine, just relax." Rukia nodded her head in understanding.

Class ended quickly for Rukia considering she missed half of it, when they were in the hall people would come up to her and yell "Go Rukia!" or "Those bitches deserved it" or they would just try and give her a high five.

Rukia was super confused, "why are they acting this way Ichigo?"

"Rukia those girls and their friends are rotten, evil kids who like to cause trouble for anyone and everyone and you didn't take their shit, and top of that you kicked their asses!"

"Hmm..." Was all Rukia could say, so she changed the subject, "what are we doing in gym class today?" She asked.

"I think he said yesterday we would be playing bombardment."

Rukia rubbed her hands together, "Mmm... I love that game, there is nothing better than a good dodgeball game, I kick ass at bombardment!"

"Rukia that look in your eye is scaring me!" Ichigo said seeing how excited she was about the game.

Rukia laughed and said, "you better be scared, or just hope you are on my team."

In gym class Rukia won every game for her team, throwing the balls harder and faster than most of the boys playing. Much to Ichigo's dismay he wasn't put on Rukia's team. He was the first one she knocked out every time whiping the ball as hard as she could at him. Each time she got him and he would yell at her "Rukia what the hell?" and she would respond by laughing her head off.

The class ended and they got changed back into their uniforms and headed home. "You are a bitch you know that?" Ichigo stated.

In a very innocent voice Rukia said "Ichigo, I am appalled why would you say that?

"You got me out every time, I didn't even get to play!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo it is not my fault that you are not very good at the game, you should be mad at yourself for sucking!" Rukia yelled right back.

"Ohh you are rotten!" Ichigo huffed.

"You love it!" Rukia yelled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Rukia was right, he did love it "well, you got me there" he said followed by a kiss. "So what are you going to do tonight without me?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh, what? Where are you going, I wanna go!" She said with a very sad and distraught look on her face.

"You can't, I have to work tonight, I am walking you home and then I am leaving."

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"I work with a construction company and today I am going to a house to fix and paint the siding and windows."

"Sounds exciting!" Rukia said with her eyes wide from excitement.

"No, not really, it is a lot of hard work sometimes." Ichigo replied.

"Ohh but Ichigo I bet you look so sexy on a ladder with your shirt off and sweat dripping down your face and abs. Mmm.. I may just have to pull up a seat and watch."

Ichigo laughed "as much as I would love that, it is not going to happen, my fellow workers will be all over you, and I do not need that!" Ichigo responded sternly.

Rukia didn't even hear what he said, she was to busy picturing him on the ladder at this point. "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia!!!"

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was picturing you on the ladder!" She laughed.

"Why are you thinking about what I look like, I am right here in front of you." Ichigo yelled in confusion.

"But Ichigo, just picture this for me... You are standing on the ladder painting the clapboards; you are wearing Timberlands, jeans, a white t-shirt, and a tool belt. The sun is ablaze and your face glistens with sweat, you wipe it away with your forearm, it is so hot now that you take your shirt off and throw it to ground leaving your tan muscular body exposed. Ohh.. so sexy!"

"Now who is the perverted one Rukia?" Ichigo laughed.

"Still you!" Rukia said.

When they got home Ichigo dropped off his stuff and then quickly got changed, it was exactly as Rukia pictured, tims, jeans, a white t-shirt, and a tool belt. "Oh my god, you are so hot!" She yelled, then gave him a kiss and he walked out the door.

When she turned around Karin and Yuzu were standing behind her, Rukia looked terrified 'what did they see?' she thought to herself and then she found out.

"Are you and brother a couple?" Yuzu asked in a confused tone.

Rukia didn't know how they would feel about this, but she didn't want to lie to them either, "umm… ya I guess we are." She said with hesitation as she ran her hand through her black hair.

The girls ran up to her "oh Rukia, Dad and I were talking and about how wonderful it would be if you and Ichigo dated, and how we love you so much, this is such good news, father is going to freak when he finds out." She yelled.

"Oh my god that is such a relief, I wasn't sure how you guys would take it!" Rukia replied.

"So Ichigo is working tonight, what do you wanna do?" Karin asked.

"Well, I did promise to play the guitar and drums with you." Rukia said with a smile. The girls ran upstairs and into Rukia's room. "Ok, I guess we are going to do that, then." Rukia said to herself.

When she entered her room she went to her instruments and started telling the girls about them."Ok here we go. This guitar here is one that I made myself it is called 'Frankenstrat', have either of you ever heard of Eddie Van Halen."

"Umm... I guess so, Van Halen the rock group, right?" Karin asked.

"Exactly! Well, I modeled this guitar after his, from the Klugson Tuners to the Floyd Rose tremolo, I even put on the 1971 quarter on it like he did."

"This is a base guitar, that I made. Do either of you watch Futurama?"

"Never heard of it." The twins said in unison.

"Well on that cartoon there is a robot named Bender, so instead of it being a Fender Bass, I called it the Bender Bass and instead of Fender logos I have bender logos, and a Bender image. That is him there saying 'bite my shiny metal ass'" Rukia began to laugh at herself "man, I love that show." She said.

"This is solid maple wood guitar that Hisana and her husband bought for me, it is by Michael Kelley, I love the look of the hardwood."

"Rukia these are so beautiful." Yuzu said.

"Ahh! I can't wait to hear you play." Karin yelled.

"And last but not least this is my drum set." Rukia pointed to the sparkly deep violet colored drum set. "These are the toms, these are the hi-hats, cymbals, bass drum and snare drum." She said as she pointed to each piece. "So whatcha wanna play?" She asked.

"Show us how to play Rukia." Yuzu yelled in excitement.

"Ok I will start with the bass, it is a bit easier to show you how to play than the others. Hmm... what song, what song?" Rukia asked herself aloud as she tapped her index fingers to her lip. "Ohh I got it, I bet you will recognize this." She began to play the bass line of the White Stripes song 'Seven Nation Army.' Rukia tapped her foot to the beat and let her hands move up and down the neck of the guitar as she plucked at the strings.

"Ohh... Ohh... Ahh... White Stripes!" Karin yelled.

All of a sudden the girls heads snapped to the door as they heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and "Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes! Rukia is that you playing?" Isshin yelled as he busted into her room. "I ran as fast as I could, I was outside and I heard you playing, so came as fast as I could." Isshin continued to yell as he gasped for air.

"Relax Dad, it isn't like she is going anywhere." Yuzu said.

"Well, Rukia was supposed to let me know when she played so I could listen, and I didn't want to miss it."

"Sorry Isshin." Rukia said.

"It is okay now start from the beginning." He ushered her to start playing again.

Rukia finished the song and Yuzu yelled, "play the drums, play the drums!"

Rukia took off the Bass and set it in the stand, "anything you want to hear?"

"No, play one of your favorites!" Isshin said as he clasped his hands together in front of chest in anticipation.

Rukia went to her desk and opened her laptop "Yuzu can you hit play when I tell you?"

"Yup."

Rukia sat down, picked up her sticks and said "okay." Yuzu pushed the play button and Rukia spun the sticks in her fingers and then played to Linkin' Park's 'Reading My Eyes."

It gave them tingles to watch her play, she was absolutely incredible, "Okay guys if you want to play, grab a guitar or sit at the drums."

Isshin pushed his daughters out of the way and ran to the drum set and started whaling away on the set, singing god only knows what. The girls laughed hysterically at him. Rukia gave him the thumbs up and said "good job, you are doing great!" She then helped Yuzu and Karin put on the guitars and let them just pluck away without the amps plugged in, not that it would matter if they were plugged in, you wouldn't be able to her them of Isshin.

Rukia took the chance to videotape them with her cell phone, she then sent it to Ichigo with a message that said 'I think your Dad wants to be a real rock star! I love your family so much Ichigo, I am having so much fun, and I thought you would enjoy this little video. Bye I love you; I will be waiting for you tonight. P.S. Don't fall off of the ladder.'

"Yo, Mikey, take a look at my goon of a father!" Ichigo said as he threw his phone to the boss.

Mikey watched the video, and doubled over with laughter "your father is one messed up dude, Kurosaki!"

"Yup, I am forced to love him, but you, I don't know why you are friends with him." Ichigo replied.

"Kurosaki, who is the girl?" Mikey asked as he threw the phone back.

"What girl?" Ichigo asked confused.

"What do you mean what girl? The girl who stuck her tongue out at the end of the video, the girl who is waiting for you tonight?"

He was caught. "Oh, um that is Rukia, my girlfriend. She lives with us now."

"Ay boys?" Mikey yelled

"What's up boss?" The workers yelled.

"Our young boy Kurosaki here has got a new girlfriend, and she is living with him."

"Damn Kurosaki, moving fast aren't ya?" One of the crewmembers yelled.

"Is she hot?" Another worked asked.

"Oh ya! And she is a rocker, she plays the drums and the guitar." Mikey said in an inquisitive tone, assuming that the instruments they were playing were hers.

Ichigo just nodded 'yes' he didn't like talking about his life, especially his personal life, he would always get all frustrated and angry, which is why they always made sure to pry.

"You must be hittin' it right Ichigo?" a worked asked.

"Shut your trap, you pain in the ass, you know that I ain't telling you shit like that?" Ichigo yelled.

"How and the hell do you land all these hot girls Ichigo, with that attitude?" A worker said with a sigh and a huff.

"God, I can't wait to be done tonight, you guys are such pains in the ass." Ichigo yelled.

Back at home, Rukia, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin continued playing for a while longer. Rukia showed the twins a few chords and Isshin kept to himself on the drums, himself meaning him and the entire neighborhood. "Rukia I think I am going to get one of these, I am pretty good, dontcha think?" Isshin asked.

"Oh ya Isshin, you are great!" Rukia said with her thumbs up.

"Dad you suck! Rukia is just being nice." Karin said.

Isshin covered his eyes with his hands and ran downstairs screaming and yelling to his Masaki poster.

"Well, that was fun!" Rukia said as she sat on her bed.

"You are really good! Will you teach us some stuff when Dad isn't banging on the drums?" Karin asked.

"Absolutely!" Rukia yelled in excitement.

The girls gave Rukia a hug and walked out of the room. After they left Rukia got out of her uniform and into her PJs, she put on short black boy shorts and a white tank top. She then started some music, it was The Beatles song 'Run For Your Life'. Rukia bobbed her head to the song, and walked over to her laptop. She started writing her sister an e-mail about how she was loving it here, and thanked her sister for looking out for her, and told her how much she missed her and can't wait to see her again. She closed her laptop and went and laid on her bed and opened her manga. After only about ten minutes of reading she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Melting Together

**Title:** Orange and Orange doesn't mean love

**Chapter 16:** Melting Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters (If I did Rukia and Ichigo would be hooking up by now!)

**PLEASE NOTE: I am uploading two chapters today (This is the second chapter, and hopefully you guys don't consider it a filler.)**

Ichigo came home about 8:00 he opened the door to Rukia's room and saw that she was sleeping, not wanting to wake her he went to his room and grabbed some pajama bottoms and a beater and went to take a shower. As he was in the hot steamy shower he thought of the thing that has been on his mind since last week, Rukia. When he was done he got dressed and went to Rukia's room, he pulled the covers over her. "I was dreaming about you all sweaty and hammering away on a building, why did you wake me?"

"I didn't mean too, I was trying to cover you, you looked cold." Ichigo replied quietly. As he ran his fingers through his hair he said with a smirk "I am however, glad to know that you dream about me... You little pervert."

Rukia let out a chuckle and said, "I will show you just how perverted I am."

Rukia sat up and climbed into Ichigo's lap, sitting marriage style, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He gently snaked his arms around her, putting one behind her back holding her up, and the other around her waist letting his hand rest on her hip. As they kissed, Ichigo let his hand wander from the side of her breast all the way down to her thigh and back up again, making her moan. As her head feel back in pleasure, Ichigo took the opportunity to attack her neck, he first planted a kiss and then a hard bite, making her take a deep breath.

Rukia getting ever the more eager, changed her position so she was now straddling him. She slid her hands under Ichigo's beater letting her fingers maneuver over every muscle. Ichigo's heart began to pound just like it always did whenever she touched him. Rukia slowly pulled Ichigo's shirt off and than ran her hands from his hips to his head, pulling it back as she forcefully kissed him and stuck her tongue down his throat and dominated his mouth. As she kissed him she gyrated her hips back and forth grinding against him hard but slow. Rukia knew he was enjoying it as she felt his growing member below her and the moan and groans Ichigo was making into her mouth pretty much said it all.

Wanting to touch her even more Ichigo slowly laid her back down on the bed. He laid on his side beside her, he put his arm under her head and brought his other arm to her belly. As he pulled her in for a kiss he let his fingers roam her body and pushed up her tank top exposing her perfect supple breasts. He put one hand to her breast and tweaked her nipple making it harden at his touch. Ichigo broke the kiss, grabbed Rukia's chin and turned her head to the side and began to nibble on her earlobe. Rukia's mouth opened wide and a moan escaped her lips. Wanting to hear more, he let his fingers walk down her stomach to her legs, he gently spread them apart and he slowly moved his hand down her shorts and smirksed when he felt her shaven pussy. 'God damn that is so hot, she is so wet and soft' he thought to himself'. He slowly slides one of his fingers inside of her. Rukia arched her back in pleasure as she yelled "Ohh Ichigo."

"I love it when you say my name like that." Ichigo whispered into her ear. He began to kiss and suck on her neck, and then said "Rukia I am going to make you scream my name!"

Ichigo slides one more finger into her and began to rub her clit with his thumb, Rukia's whole body began to quiver and shake as Ichigo pumped his fingers harder and faster into her making her juices flow down his fingers. She began to breath heavy and with the pleasure overcoming her she slammed her hand down on top of Ichigo's stopping his motion. After panting for a few moments she finally caught her breath, it was then that Ichigo had a brilliant idea, he pulled his hand away and said "Show me how you like it, Rukia."

Rukia turned her head to him and stared for a second "watch closely Ichigo." She said with a smile and a very sexy voice. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers, then slowly slid them down her body to her pussy. She stuck both fingers in hard and deep, she kept her eyes locked on Ichigo.

Ichigo watched her every movement, "you look so damn sexy right now." He loved watching Rukia pleasure herself, but he wanted to be the one to make her pant like that, so he reached down, grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, and licked her fingers. "I think I have learned enough, I still want to hear you scream my name." Ichigo said as he put his hand back to her soaking wet pussy, sticking his fingers deep inside of her.

She wanted him to feel the same pleasure she was feeling, so she reached down and grabbed his length in her hand. As Rukia began panting and moaning louder, Ichigo knew she was about to come, so he went faster and she uttered the words he was dying to her "Ichi, Ichigo, Ichigo I am going to come, OH ICHIGO I'm cumming."

"Those words sound so good coming from your lips!" Ichigo said before he forcefully stuck his tongue into her mouth.

They continued kissing heavily, Ichigo moved on top of her naked body and she wrapped her legs around his waist, with only the thin material of Ichigo's pajama pants between them Rukia could feel how hard he was. As Ichigo took Rukia's nipple into his mouth, Rukia made the first move putting her hands on his hips and her fingers in the waistband of his pants and gave a light tug at them to pull them down. Ichigo broke the kiss and looked down at her with an almost confused look on his face "Do, you want these off?"

Rukia looked up him with eager eyes and said "mmm... hmm..."

Ichigo sat up a bit and pulled off his pants leaving both of them completely naked. Ichigo laid back down between Rukia's legs, he ran his hand through her hair and said in the most kind voice "Rukia are you sure you are ready for this?"

Rukia tilted her head to the side and looked at him with engaging eyes "Ichigo I love you, and I want my first time to be with you."

Ichigo assumed it was her first time, but never asked, he was happy it was her first time, because it was his first time too and he wanted her to know that, so she could feel the same way he was going to feel about taking her virginity. "This is my first time too Rukia." He said quietly.

Rukia smiled at him, and put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a passoniate kiss. Rukia broke the kiss realizing they didn't have protection yet. "Ichigo do you have a condom?" She asked.

Ichigo thought about it for a second he knew he did in his room, but he didn't really want to go get it that would ruin the mood. He knew the reason why he had some in his room, and figured she may too, "Rukia check the drawer of your nightstand."

Rukia looked at him confused, and reached her arm out and opened the drawer and sure enough tucked in the back was a box of condoms. "I knew they would be there." Ichigo said.

Rukia tilted her head in confusion and all Ichigo said was "my Dad" and Rukia understood.

Ichigo took the condom and put it on filling it entirely. He leaned back down to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, grabbed her arms and put them on his hips so she could squeeze tight if he hurt her "Rukia, I am not sure but I assuming this is going to really hurt you, this is not going to be like my fingers, are you sure you want to do this?"

Rukia stared deeply into his eyes and said "Ichigo, I am sure."

"I will take it nice and slow." Ichigo said as he grabbed his nine-inch hard dick in one hand and placed his other hand beside Rukia's head propping him up. With a good grip on himself he slowly rubbed the outside of her pussy with the tip of his dick making sure to get her good and wet. "Ready?"

"Mmm.. Hmm.." Ichigo slowly pushed into her, making Rukia's body immediately tense. Her legs clammed tight to him, her head went back, and her fingers dug hard into his hips breaking the skin. Ichigo stopped, letting her walls loosen around him. Ichigo kissed her softly and rubbed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her. "Ok." She said ushering him to continue.

Ichigo gripped his dick again and pulled it out, and slowly pushed back in, making Rukia let out a scream. Ichigo felt so terrible that he was causing her this pain, and all he was feeling was pure pleasure, even Rukia's fingers digging into him felt amazing. With every push and pull, Rukia's back would arch and her hands would squeeze him tighter. After several minutes Rukia's light screams turned into soft moans and of pleasure. She loosened her legs and opened them wider for him, her hands moved from his waist to his shoulders, and her body was now moving with him, instead of bracing up against him.

He felt her slick juices start flowing around him, allowing him to enter her deeper. "Is it starting to feel better?" Ichigo asked concerned he might still be hurting her?

"Ya, just keep it slow though." Rukia replied

Ichigo nodded and kept at a steady pace, even though he wanted to pound her hard and fast. To help her forget about the pain she might still be feeling he lifted himself up and started nibbling on her nipple, flicking it with her tongue making her back arch into him for more. He then planted kisses all the way up her neck and then sucked hard on it hard, making an earth-shattering moan escape her mouth. Ichigo's eyes snapped opened, he released her neck leaving a bright red mark and a large bite mark in its wake. Rukia started breathing heavily into Ichigo's ears at each push. "You" breath "can" breath "go" breath "faster" breath "now."

Upon hearing those words he put his hand under her waist and lifted her ass up so he could penetrate her deeper. He leaned down and they began kissing, with every push and pull their bodies were moving in sync, Rukia spread her legs wide allowing Ichigo full access to her wet pussy. She began panting loudly, moaning into his mouth. The pressure was building for Ichigo, her tight pussy around him and the sounds of Rukia moaning and saying his name into his mouth, and the faces she was making were becoming too much for him, he was about to cum. "Rukia, I can't last too much longer, I need you to cum with me."

"Ok, go faster."

Ichigo sat up grabbed Rukia's hips with both hands, pulled her hard to him, and fucked her as hard and fast as he could making her scream and yell "Oh Ichigo! Fuck Ichigo! Im cumming!" Hearing her yell his name like that, and seeing her face contorted in pleasure he instantly came and collapsed on top of her.

They laid in each other's arms, not saying a word, just trying to catch their breath. Once Ichigo could breath and fully comprehend what had just happened he moved his hand to her face and cupped her cheek and gave her a light kiss "Rukia, I love you!"

Rukia didn't respond she just stared at him with eyes gleaming, then she quickly pushed her arms out and wrapped them around his neck "I love you too Ichigo, I am so glad that my first time was with you. I have made a lot of mistakes in my past, doing things that I am not to proud of, but I am glad I was smart enough to save myself for someone like you!" Ichigo smiled back at her and both of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Ichigo woke up from the sexual dream he was having about Rukia with his arms wrapped around her sleeping body and a raging hard on. He kissed her neck and grinded against her butt. Rukia woke up and turned her head to look at him and he grabbed her chin and began to kiss her. She felt his huge dick rubbing up against her, and she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. She reached into her drawer again and gave Ichigo the condom.

He put it on, grabbed Rukia's thigh and lifted it up a bit so he could enter her pussy. He went in slow knowing his size might still hurt her, he was right, her body tightened against him but this time, loosened quickly. "It is okay Ichigo you can keep going, I am all right." Rukia said softly.

Ichigo made a mental note that he liked the position they were in. He was able to hold her body tight to him as he penetrated her from behind; he was at the same time able to let his hand roam up and down her body.

As he pushed into her deeper and deeper Rukia's head tilted way back and Ichigo eyed her perfect body and ran his hand from her neck down to her thigh and then back up to her pussy which he began to play like a violin as he fucked her slow and hard. Rukia's breathing started getting heavy and Ichigo felt her pussy get wetter and start constricting around his length, he knew that she was going to cum soon. "Cum for me baby?" Ichigo said in sexy husky voice, that Rukia almost melted when she heard it.

"Uh huh!" Rukia breathed out.

Ichigo lifted her thigh up a bit so he could move a bit more freely. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed fast, back into her dripping pussy, making her scream with each thrust.

Rukia gripped the sheets in front of her as her body writhed in pleasure and then she came, once again screaming Ichigo's name. Ichigo let Rukia rest for a minute, so she could catch her breath. Rukia knew that Ichigo didn't get off with her, so she rolled over, pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his throbbing cock in her hand and then guided it into her dripping pussy. Ichigo's hands immegiatly shot up to her hips and now his body was the one writhing in pleasure.

Rukia put her hands down on Ichigo's chest and dug her nails hard into his pecks and began grinding her hips hard against his body. Ichigo gripped his hands tighter on her hips and pushed her down harder on top of him. Ichigo eyes were locked on her; he was watching the way she moved, the way her eyes were filled were satisfaction, the way her lips would open and she would let out a moan sigh or breath, they way her breasts would bounce with every grind, they way she would lick her lips.

Rukia leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe and whispered "your turn to come for me, Ichigo." She made sure to draw out his name. She sat back up put one of her hands back on his chest and ran the other one through her hair and started riding his dick fast. As Ichigo watched the picture of perfection riding his cock, he came seconds later screaming at the top of his lungs "Ohhhh… Rukia."

Rukia instantly leaned forward and kissed him, muffling his yell, so he wouldn't wake the whole damn house.

Ichigo rubbed her back as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Ichigo let his thoughts roll, and decided it was probably safe to tell her what he is thinking. He pushed Rukia's shoulders up so he could look at her. "Rukia, I know we have only known each other for a short while, but like I said already I truly love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rukia leaned forward again and gave him a kiss. "Ichigo I love you too, you are absolutely perfect, I feel like me and you are meant to be, we have a strong bond and connection that I have never felt with anyone, we were supposed to be brought together."

The End.

**I wanted to continue, but I didn't know where to go after this, so I guess that I am done. Please, Please Review. **

**I have learned a lot from writing this story and a lot from all of your reviews and advice. Thank you guys so so much for reading and reviewing and please keep and eye for more of my stories. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
